


Ce Pour Quoi Nous Etions Faits

by The_Consulting_Storyteller



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Case Fic, Character Death, Gen, Post Reichenbach
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-15
Updated: 2015-01-15
Packaged: 2018-01-24 22:47:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 12
Words: 20,161
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1619738
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Consulting_Storyteller/pseuds/The_Consulting_Storyteller
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Où était parti le temps où ils arrivaient sur les scènes de crime comme en terrain conquis, avec la bénédiction de Lestrade et l’antipathie de Sally et Anderson ? Où était parti le temps où leurs déductions avaient plus de valeur que les résultats de l’équipe d’enquêteurs toute entière ? Où était parti le temps où ils étaient le célèbre détective Sherlock Holmes et son assistant le docteur John Watson ?<br/>Malheureusement, ce temps était depuis longtemps enfui."</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [What We Were Made For](https://archiveofourown.org/works/1619771) by [The_Consulting_Storyteller](https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Consulting_Storyteller/pseuds/The_Consulting_Storyteller). 



****

 

**Chapitre 1**

 

 

 

   _ C’est complètement stupide ! C’est la chose la plus stupide que tu aies jamais faite !

   _ Il n’empêche que tu m’as laissé la faire.

         Sans cesser de courir, John se tourna vers Sherlock qui le suivait de près, l’invective au bord des lèvres. La pluie battait rageusement autour d’eux, droite et drue, mais c’était à peine s’ils semblaient s’en soucier.

         Ils coururent à-travers Marble Arch sans s’arrêter, croisant un noctambule qui se hâtait de rentrer chez lui, et remontèrent le long de Great Cumberland Place. Plié en deux par un point de côté, John fut bientôt contraint de ralentir. Les mains crispées sur ses genoux, il se laissa tomber contre un mur, le souffle erratique.

   _ Ça suffit, siffla-t-il entre ses dents serrées. On s’arrête ici. De toute façon, je crois qu’on les a semés.

         Les environs étaient vide à cette heure-ci et par ce temps. Quelques fenêtres étaient allumées, mais les trottoirs étaient déserts. La pluie tombait toujours autant, plongeant la rue dans un camaïeu de bleu-gris, leurs vêtements leur collaient à la peau, mais aucun gyrophare ne se montra.

   _ Bon sang, jura John, la main pressée sur ses côtes endolories, pourquoi il a fallu que tu insultes le témoin ?

   _ Son imbécilité n’avait d’égale que sa cécité, se défendit Sherlock. Il avait tous les éléments sous le nez et c’est à peine s’il les avait remarqués.

   _ Tout le monde n’a pas tes fabuleuses capacités d’observations, Sherlock ! Rétorqua furieusement John. A cause de toi, maintenant, non seulement nous avons dû quitter la scène de crime, mais nous n’avons aucun indice !

         Ils restèrent immobiles, battus par la pluie, John reprenant lentement son souffle. Ils attendirent l’apparition d’une voiture tricolore couronnée de lumière bleue, mais aucun véhicule ne vint.

         Sherlock garda les yeux fixés sur le bout de la rue encore quelques secondes, puis comprit qu’ils étaient tranquilles. John, qui respirait à nouveau normalement, s’approcha de lui.

   _ Viens, Sherlock, on rentre. De toute façon, je crois que c’est fichu pour ce soir.

         Sherlock se rangea à son opinion. Il hocha la tête, puis, le cou rentré dans les épaules, tous deux s’éloignèrent sous l’averse.

 

 

***     ***

*****

 

         Ils arrivèrent à Baker Street trempés jusqu’aux os. Sherlock avait relevé le col de son manteau, mais l’effort s’était avéré inutile. Ils entrèrent précipitamment, l’eau gouttant de leurs vêtements et cascadant à leurs pieds. Les lumières chez Mme Hudson étaient éteintes, ils montèrent silencieusement les marches de l’escalier afin de ne pas la réveiller.

         John ôta ses chaussures sitôt arrivé dans le salon alors que Sherlock suspendait son trench coat et se dirigeait aussitôt vers la salle de bain. Pendant ce temps, John monta dans sa chambre se dévêtir et passa son peignoir en attendant son tour pour la douche. En espérant que Sherlock n’eût pas pris toute l’eau chaude…

         Quand il en ressortit, la bouilloire était déjà allumée. Sherlock était dans son pyjama et sa robe de chambre, penché devant son ordinateur.

   _ Encore en train de pirater le dossier de Lestrade ? Devina John.

   _ Je n’en reviens pas qu’ils aient pu manquer le tube de rouge à lèvres sur le rebord du lavabo, s’étonna Sherlock. Il était sous leurs yeux, pourtant.

         John ouvrit un placard, prenant un sachet de thé qu’il glissa dans son mug, puis versa l’eau frémissante.

   _ Peut-être que pour eux, il avait une bonne raison d’être là, proposa-t-il.

   _ Quelle femme oublie son rouge à lèvres, John ?

   _ C’était peut-être lui qui l’avait gardé ?

         Sherlock leva les yeux sur lui, les sourcils froncés par une idée que son cerveau se refusait à envisager.

   _ Pourquoi aurait-il fait ça ?

         John lui décocha un sourire pour toute réponse et s’assit dans son fauteuil.

   _ Parce qu’il existe des gens, des hommes et des femmes, qui aiment garder un souvenir de leurs aventures. J’avais un camarade, en médecine, qui conservait leurs attaches-cheveux. Ça pouvait être un élastique, ou une barrette.

   _ Fétichisme ?

         John secoua la tête.

   _ Pas spécialement. Ni même un compteur. C’était pour lui le signe qu’elles avaient de l’importance.

         Sherlock haussa les épaules en retenant une affirmation cinglante, puis retourna à son ordinateur.

   _ C’est dommage qu’ils nous aient repérés, regretta-t-il, j’aurais voulu jeter un œil plus approfondi à la salle de bain. J’ai l’impression que c’est là que le plus gros des indices est rassemblé. Ils devraient analyser la baignoire, chercher des traces d’ADN, sonder les canalisations, je suis sûr qu’il y a beaucoup à apprendre des canalisations.

         John l’écouta sans dire un mot. Il sirota doucement son thé, bercé par la pluie au dehors qu’un coup de vent envoyait battre contre les fenêtres. Sherlock continuait de lire les nouveaux éléments du dossier, lâchant de temps en temps une observation qui fleurait bon le sarcasme.

         Sherlock acheva alors l’envoi de ses notes à Lestrade et John se leva.

   _ Je vais me coucher, annonça-t-il. Je suppose que tu voudras refaire un tour sur la scène de crime demain.

   _ C’est fort probable, en effet.

   _ Bien, à demain, alors.

         Et John monta se coucher.

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

 

 

**Chapitre 2**

 

 

 

 

   _ John, debout !

         John se réveilla en sursaut, heurté de plein fouet au visage par son oreiller.

   _ Mmmh… Quoi ?

   _ Debout !

   _ Quoi ? Quessiya ?

         Pataugeant dans un bancal reste de sommeil, John frotta ses yeux embrumés, puis distingua la silhouette de Sherlock qui s’agitait dans sa chambre en lui jetant divers vêtements sur le lit.

   _ Une brève vient d’apparaître dans les sites d’informations, expliqua-t-il, un suicide apparent à Greenwich. Lève-toi, nous y allons.

         John eut alors l’idée de regarder son réveil. Les lettres lumineuses agressèrent presque sa vision.

   _ Quoi ? Sherlock, il est trois heures du matin !

   _ Justement, la scène de crime sera encore fraiche. Allez, debout !

         Comprenant qu’il n’avait pas le choix, John obtempéra, bailla bruyamment, puis passa ses vêtements en grognant. Sherlock était déjà redescendu pour rassembler ses affaires, John l’entendait s’agiter dans sa chambre.

         Ils parvinrent à attraper un taxi, et roulèrent en direction de Greenwich.

   _ Alors ? Demanda finalement John alors qu’ils dépassaient Oxford Circus. Qu’est-ce qu’on sait sur cette affaire ?

   _ Un homme a appelé la police en affirmant avoir entendu un coup de feu dans l’appartement voisin du sien. L’appel remonte à une heure, maintenant. Le Met doit déjà être sur les lieux.

   _ Et en quoi ça nous intéresse ?

   _ Suicide apparent. J’aime les suicide apparent parce qu’ils n’en ont jamais que l’apparence et qu’il est toujours plaisant de démontrer qu’il s’agit d’un meurtre.

   _ Qu’est-ce qui te fait dire qu’il ne s’agit pas réellement d’un suicide ?

         Sherlock, qui saisissait diverses choses sur l’écran de son téléphone portable, leva les yeux sur lui.

   _ L’arme du suicide. Selon les informations contenues dans l’article, il s’agit d’une arme à feu. Un automatique, pour être exact.

   _ Et alors ?

   _ Les femmes utilisent rarement les armes à feu pour se suicider à moins de ne pas avoir d’autre choix. Et encore moins dans la tempe. C’est un moyen trop violent, pas assez féminin.

   _ Pourquoi ?

   _ La vanité, John. Une femme a toujours le souci de son apparence en toute circonstance. Par reflexe, elle choisira un moyen ou un endroit plus discret. La tempe avec une arme à feu est trop ostentatoire.

   _ Si tu le dis…

         John avait fini par apprendre à ne jamais insister quand Sherlock se montrait ainsi aussi sûr de lui. Il s’adossa à la banquette du taxi, frottant ses yeux encore alourdis. Bon sang, qu’est-ce qu’il aurait donné pour rester au lit… Il espérait juste que la scène de crime ne fût pas trop longue et qu’il tiendrait suffisamment le coup.

         Ils arrivèrent enfin à Greenwich, et arrêtèrent le taxi à une distance suffisante de la scène de crime pour ne pas attirer l’attention sur eux. A l’exception de quelques fenêtres allumées, la zone où ils descendirent du véhicule était déserte, mais ils entendaient déjà au loin la sirène d’une voiture de police qui s’éloignait.

         Ils s’avancèrent dans une rue déserte qui déboucha sur une rue un peu plus large, dans laquelle se pressaient quelques badauds. Une nuée de lumières colorées attirèrent alors leur attention vers une façade d’immeuble devant laquelle étaient rassemblés les équipes du Yard.

         Sherlock analysa les lieux d’un coup d’œil. Deux voitures de police, le camion du légiste. De toute évidence, ils n’avaient pas encore évacué le corps de la victime, ce qui était une bonne nouvelle.

         Ils firent le tour du quartier afin de repérer les accès. De l’autre côté du pâté d’immeuble, il y avait une résidence dans laquelle des curieux allaient et venaient. Ils pourraient peut-être s’introduire par là. Il devait y avoir un accès pour les toits, par lesquels ils pourraient infiltrer l’immeuble qui les intéressait.

         Ils attendirent donc dans les parages, jusqu’à ce qu’une petite vieille dame alla pour rentrer chez elle. Ils se précipitèrent à sa suite, Sherlock lui décochant un sourire charmeur en plaisantant sur l’animation dans la rue d’à-côté. La dame lui sourit en retour, ajoutant que l’on était plus en sécurité nulle part, ce dont Sherlock n’eut cure, mais il s’abstint de le montrer. John avait patiemment et vaillamment réussi à lui faire comprendre que l’amabilité passait beaucoup plus inaperçue que la hauteur. Ils plaisantèrent une minute avec la dame qui finit par disparaitre dans un ascenseur, puis montèrent les escaliers jusqu’aux toits. Tel que prévu, les deux communiquaient. Il ne fut ensuite pas difficile pour eux de trouver la porte de secours qui menait à l’intérieur.

         Le bâtiment était la proie des allées et venues de ses occupants. Les voisins entraient et sortaient de leurs appartements au gré de leur curiosité. Sherlock fit la grimace car leur présence allait certainement compliquer son infiltration, mais pour le moment, elle les dissimulait de la police en les faisant passer pour des locataires de l’immeuble.

         La scène de crime se trouvait trois étages plus bas. Le niveau tout entier avait été bouclé et les locataires priés de rester chez eux afin de faciliter le travail de la police. Fort de son autorité naturelle et d’un ancien insigne de Lestrade, Sherlock se fraya un chemin parmi les curieux amassés devant le ruban de police bleu qui fermait l’accès à l’escalier et passa dessous sans façon, suivi de près par John qui sortait son calepin et prenait rapidement quelques notes pour rentrer dans la peau de son personnage.

         Celui-ci pria pour qu’ils ne fussent pas reconnus par un agent qui avait l’expérience de leurs intrusions. Mais la chance semblait être de leur côté en ayant posté devant la porte de l’appartement de la victime un jeune agent qui hocha la tête sans sourciller devant l’insigne que Sherlock brandit sous son nez.

   _ L’on m’a informé que le témoin était encore présent, attaqua-t-il d’emblée. Je voudrais lui parler.

         L’agent pointa alors du doigt en direction d’un homme mal rasé en t-shirt et en jogging.

   _ Juste là, monsieur.

         Sherlock marcha aussitôt vers le témoin, suivi de John. Il le salua, puis se plaça de façon à voir la porte de l’appartement et les agents qui y circulaient pour le cas où l’un d’eux le reconnaîtrait. Il avait déjà repéré l’issue de secours au bout du couloir.

   _ C’est vous qui avez appelé la police pour le coup de feu ? Demanda-t-il en guise de préambule.

         L’homme se dandina nerveusement d’un pied sur l’autre. Réaction de peur. Fin de la trentaine, fils unique, probablement né et élevé dans le quartier. Pas d’animal domestique, célibataire. Son t-shirt tendu sur sa bedaine montrait les restes de la pizza surgelée qui lui avait servi de repas. Reliquats d’huile de moteur sous les ongles : garagiste ou assimilé.

         Sherlock releva également ses goûts pour les bières de basse qualité, manqua de lui conseiller l’usage de casques antibruit au travail à en juger par la façon dont il tournait l’oreille dans leur direction, mais s’abstint, attendant la réponse.

   _ Oui, c’est moi…, répondit l’homme dans un souffle qui sentait le tabac et en grattant frénétiquement un bras constellé de prises de sang.

   _ Racontez-nous exactement ce que vous avez vu et entendu.

   _ Ecoutez… j’ai déjà tout dit à vos collègues, qu’est-ce que vous voulez de plus ? J’étais tranquille devant ma télé, et puis « bang ! », d’un coup. Je vous jure, j’ai flippé.

   _ Quelle heure, à peu près ? Poursuivit Sherlock alors que John prenait consciencieusement des notes.

         Le témoin leva vaguement les yeux en l’air, sondant sa mémoire.

   _ Je sais pas, moi. Quelque chose comme onze heures et demie du soir. On était en plein milieu du dernier épisode de NCIS sur Channel 5. J’aurais pu me dire que ça venait de la télé, mais ça a fait un tel boucan…

   _ Vous avez appelé la police immédiatement après ?

         Le témoin leva les mains dans une posture défensive.

   _ Hola, on voit que vous aimez vivre dangereusement, vous autres. Moi, je bosse dans une casse, je mate des films avec une bière et une pizza. J’entends des coups de feu, vous pensez bien que je vais pas me risquer à jouer les héros. Oui, j’ai appelé tout de suite, j’allais pas prendre le risque de laisser ce type se pointer chez moi.

   _ Appeler la police est déjà héroïque en soi, intervint John pour faire bonne mesure. La plupart des gens préfèrent se cacher et attendre que ça passe.

         Il jeta un œil sur Sherlock.

   _ Tu as fini ? S’enquit-il.

         Sherlock se détourna, signe qu’il avait effectivement fini. John remercia le témoin avec un petit sourire et suivit Sherlock qui avait pris la direction de l’appartement.

   _ Tu veux vraiment prendre le risque d’entrer ? Demanda-t-il avec appréhension. Ils doivent être une dizaine, là-dedans.

   _ Justement, l’on se fera moins remarquer.

         John en doutait toujours, mais il était constamment impressionné par cette mathématique où les chances d’être vus étaient inversement proportionnelles au nombre de personnes présentes sur les lieux.

         L’appartement était petit, un simple deux pièces sobrement aménagé. Sherlock remarqua aussitôt les meubles manquant et le peu de vêtements dans l’armoire de la chambre. Problèmes d’ordres financiers, donc. Le petit meuble près de la porte d’entrée croulait sous le courrier. Banque, bureau de prêt, l’existence ne devait pas être prospère pour la victime. A-côté du courrier, le voyant du répondeur clignotait. Sans attendre, Sherlock pressa le bouton de lecture : «  _salut, Allison, c’est Mandy ! Tu peux me rappeler dès que tu as ce message, s’il te plait ? Bisous !_  ». Il nota l’heure de l’appel : 22h37. Il se pencha ensuite sur la serrure de la porte. Celle-ci avait été crochetée, mais discrètement au point que c’en était presque indétectable. Travail de professionnel. Sherlock ne put réprimer un sourire : le suicide n’était effectivement qu’apparent.

   _ Sherlock…, fit alors la voix de John dans son dos.

         Celui-ci reconnut aussitôt le ton pressant et se redressa, quittant l’appartement sans attendre. Dans le couloir, s’avançait le lieutenant Dimmock, en grande conversation avec ce qui semblait être le premier agent de police à être arrivé sur les lieux. Il ne les avait pas encore vus. Sherlock réprima un juron et, Dimmock étant toujours en train de converser, retourna rapidement jeter un coup d’œil rapide sur la pièce principale, où se trouvait le corps de la victime. Pas de traces de lutte, aucun objet manquant en dehors de ceux qui avaient été revendus, même s’il était difficile de faire la différence. Verre vide sur la table basse, deux ongles cassés, chauffage éteint, pendule en retard de quatre minutes, un petit morceau circulaire de ce qui ressemblait à de l’aluminium, il emmagasina tout ce qu’il put voir en quelques secondes à peine. Puis eut juste le temps de se détourner et de marcher dans le couloir, John sur les talons. D’un pas vif mais sûr, ils avancèrent vers la sortie de secours précédemment repérée, et prirent la fuite.

 

 

 


	3. Chapter 3

 

 

**Chapitre 3**

 

 

 

   _ Il y a beaucoup de paramètres contradictoires, dans cette enquête, John, affirma Sherlock quelques heures plus tard devant un thé.

   _ Vraiment ? Bailla John.

         Il avait peu dormi, et serait bien volontiers resté au lit. Mais le violon matinal de Sherlock ne lui avait pas accordé ce luxe. Il étira ses épaules, chassant l’engourdissement dans ses muscles.

   _ Vraiment, confirma Sherlock. Viens voir ça.

         John se leva péniblement de son fauteuil et se pencha par-dessus l’épaule de son ami.

   _ Qu’est-ce que je suis censé voir ? Demanda-t-il.

   _ Tout. Absolument tout. Rien ne concorde. Suicide apparent alors que sa serrure a été forcée, un message sur le répondeur à une heure où la victime était censée être vivante,… Et puis il y a ça.

         Sherlock afficha un nouveau fichier sur l’ordinateur et tourna l’écran vers John.

   _ Dis-moi ce que tu vois.

         C’était l’analyse des empreintes de la victime sur l’arme. Les photos montraient les traces de doigt ressorties en blanc, photographiées sous différents angles. La comparaison avait permis de prouver une correspondance à 100%.

   _ De toute évidence, c’était bien elle qui tenait l’arme, conclut John, en quoi c’est un élément qui ne concorde pas ?

         Sherlock leva aussitôt les yeux au ciel. John comprit aussitôt qu’il avait manqué un paramètre.

   _ Voyons, John, un ancien militaire rompu au port d’arme, tu ne peux pas être bête à ce point.

         D’accord, le problème ne résidait donc pas dans l’origine des empreintes. Il se focalisa de nouveau sur les photos et, comme pris par une soudaine inspiration, mima spontanément la tenue d’une arme dans sa main. Un sourire fendit son visage en deux alors qu’il comprenait d’où venait l’anomalie.

   _ La disposition des empreintes n’est pas logique, déduit-il.

   _ Exactement. L’arme n’était pas tenue correctement.

         John se pencha à nouveau sur l’ordinateur. Maintenant qu’elle était mise en lumière, l’erreur crevait effectivement les yeux.

   _ Ça n’a pas de sens, conclut-il. Si elle l’avait vraiment tenue de cette façon, l’arme aurait dû lui sauter des mains au moment du coup de feu.

   _ Sauf qu’elle l’avait bien en main quand la police est arrivée sur les lieux.

         John se mordit la joue.

   _ L’analyse balistique ? Demanda-t-il.

   _ Positive. La balle qui l’a tuée venait bien de cette arme.

         John se redressa.

   _ Bien, on récapitule : la victime avait des problèmes d’argent, de gros problèmes d’argent. Suffisamment pour recevoir du courrier de la banque et de bureaux de prêts, sans compter la vente de son mobilier. La balle qui l’a tuée provient d’une arme qu’elle tenait en main au moment où son corps a été découvert. Voilà qui plaide en faveur du suicide. Elle avait des dettes et voulait en réchapper.

   _ Sauf que, poursuivit Sherlock, sa serrure a été de toute évidence forcée par une personne étrangère à l’appartement. La disposition de ses empreintes sur l’arme est complètement erratique. Son répondeur contient un message datant d’une heure où le coup de feu n’a pas encore retenti.

   _ Si elle a été assassinée, supposa John, peut-être qu’elle se trouvait déjà en présence de son meurtrier et qu’elle n’a pas pu répondre ?

         Sherlock leva l’index pour souligner sa théorie.

   _ C’est une idée, tempéra-t-il, sauf qu’il y a ça en plus.

         Il ouvrit un nouveau fichier.

   _ Les premières conclusions du légiste, annonça-t-il. Regarde l’heure de la mort.

         John se pencha, et haussa immédiatement les sourcils de surprise.

   _ C’est impossible, balbutia-t-il. Il a dû se tromper.

   _ Malgré mon scepticisme vis-à-vis de leurs compétences, je doute qu’ils soient idiots à ce point.

         John relut le dossier pour être sûr d’avoir bien lu.

   _ 21h30-22h ? Mais c’est presque deux heures avant le coup de feu ! Ça ne peut pas être possible.

   _ Je crains que ça ne le soit.

   _ Alors le témoin aurait menti ?

         Sherlock fit la moue.

   _ Le dossier ne mentionne pas encore le témoignage des autres résidents de l’étage, mais je pense pouvoir affirmer que si le coup de feu a été entendu, l’arme ne devait pas avoir de silencieux. Par conséquent, il a dû être entendu par beaucoup de monde. Si tous les témoignages donnent la même heure, soit ils mentent tous, soit il manque quelque chose.

         John se redressa.

   _ Ou alors, proposa-t-il, l’heure estimée par le légiste est correcte. Elle était bien déjà morte au moment de l’enregistrement du message sur son répondeur.

   _ C’est également ma conclusion. Mais en ce cas, pourquoi cette mise en scène ? Et plus encore, qu’est-ce qui l’a donc tuée en premier lieu si ce n’est pas l’arme à feu ? D’autant que la façon dont la serrure a été forcée indique que la personne qui s’est introduite dans l’appartement est expérimentée. Un tueur expérimenté prendrait-il le risque de laisser son arme ameuter tout le voisinage ? Il aurait mit un silencieux.

   _ Tu connais les criminels mieux que moi, Sherlock.

         Puis John se détourna et s’assit dans son fauteuil avec un soupir d’aise, posant son ordinateur sur les genoux et ouvrant la page de son blog. Sherlock était déjà plongé dans les méandres du dossier, tapant rapidement sur son clavier.

   _ Comment tu comptes l’appeler, celle-là ? Voulut-il savoir.

   _ Je n’y ai pas encore réfléchi. «  _La Double Mort_  », peut-être.

         Sherlock ne répondit pas, mais John n’eut pas besoin de lever les yeux pour deviner le demi-sourire de son ami. Sherlock n’avait jamais caché son scepticisme face à ses choix de titres, de même pour sa propension à la romance.

 

         «  _Tard dans la nuit, l’information nous était parvenue qu’une mort étrange avait eu lieu à Greenwich. Nous rendant sur place, la scène de crime nous offrait l’étrange tableau d’une scène si familière mais aux éléments si imprévisibles. Car cette affaire, et nous l’ignorions encore, allait nous réserver quelques mystères…_  »

 

         Par commodité, John ne mentionnait jamais dans ses articles comment les enquêtes leur « parvenaient » et encore moins la façon dont ils se « rendaient » sur les lieux du crime. Outre le fait que cela les prémunissait contre la police, ils évitaient ainsi la survenue de _fans_ prétendant agir comme eux.

         John regarda son ébauche d’un œil critique. «  _La Double Mort_  », finalement, semblait un titre approprié.

         John s’enfonça davantage dans son fauteuil, repensant à la dernière scène de crime qu’ils avaient fuie. Il sentit un poing dans sa poitrine quand l’image du lieutenant Dimmock arrivant sur les lieux flotta dans sa mémoire. Que se serait-il passé s’il les avait vus ? John abandonna le clavier de son ordinateur, posant ses bras sur les accoudoirs, des centaines de scénarios défilant dans sa tête, faisant son estomac se contracter d’angoisse. Il détestait cette sensation à laquelle il n’arrivait désespérément pas à se faire. De plus en plus, leur nouvelle situation lui pesait. De plus en plus, il ressentait comme une bouffée de nostalgie au souvenir de ce que leur quotidien était auparavant. Où était parti le temps où ils arrivaient sur les scènes de crime comme en terrain conquis, avec la bénédiction de Lestrade et l’antipathie de Sally et Anderson ? Où était parti le temps où leurs déductions avaient plus de valeur que les résultats de l’équipe d’enquêteurs toute entière ? Où était parti le temps où ils étaient le célèbre détective Sherlock Holmes et son assistant le docteur John Watson ?

         Malheureusement, ce temps était depuis longtemps enfui.

         Après la chute de Moriarty à St Barts, John et Sherlock étaient parfaitement conscient de l’existence de tout un réseau derrière lui. Déterminé à mettre à bas ce réseau, ils avaient pris la décision de disparaître. Grâce à l’aide de Molly qui avait fourni les corps et falsifié les rapports, Sherlock avait simulé son suicide du haut du toit de l’hôpital, et John le sien par arme à feu dans le salon de Baker Street. Dégagé de toute responsabilité et de toute existence officielle, dotés de nouvelles identités, ils avaient eu les coudées franches pour anéantir les complices de Moriarty jusqu’au bout du monde. La tâche avait été ardue, elle les avait mis à l’épreuve de nombreuses fois. Ils avaient eu le mal du pays. Ils avaient séjournés aussi bien dans des hôtels de standing à Abu Dhabi que sous des ponts à Mexico. Leur cible disparaissait parfois, pour mieux réapparaître ailleurs, mais ils finissaient toujours par parvenir à leurs fins. Cela leur avait pris deux ans, ils en étaient revenus exténués, mais ils étaient parvenus à leurs fins.

         Mais leur retour à la face du public n’avait pas été des plus agréables. Personne ne leur avait pardonné leur petit tour de passe-passe. John et Sherlock avaient conscience d’avoir laissé derrière eux de nombreuses personnes en détresse, mais mourir avait été la meilleure solution pour disparaitre. Mais personne ne l’avait compris. Personne n’avait voulu comprendre. S’estimant trahies, toutes les personnes qu’ils connaissaient s’étaient détournées d’eux. Harry, Stamford, y compris Lestrade, à la grande satisfaction de Sally et Anderson. Même Molly, laquelle leur avait reproché d’avoir été tenue à l’écart malgré l’aide qu’elle leur avait apportée. Y compris Mme Hudson qui, bien qu’elle eût consenti à les laisser occuper de nouveau l’appartement, ne se montrait plus à eux. Ils l’entendaient de temps en temps chez elle, ils glissaient le montant du loyer sous sa porte, mais ils ne l’avaient plus revue depuis. Quant à Mycroft, il n’avait plus jamais eu le moindre contact avec eux. Ils étaient devenus des étrangers, des parias, Sherlock n’avait plus d’enquêtes, John plus de patients. C’était comme si les gens qu’ils aimaient s’étaient faits à leur absence et qu’ils voulaient garder les choses en l’état.

         Depuis, John et Sherlock vivotaient comme ils pouvaient, piratant les fichiers du Yard et les scènes de crime. Sherlock envoyait ensuite ses conclusions à Lestrade qui était libre d’en faire ce qu’il voulait, pendant que John bloguait le nouveau visage de leurs aventures. Cela ne leur permettait pas de vivre, mais ils le faisaient. Parce que c’était ce pour quoi ils étaient faits.        

Pendant que John était concentré sur son blog, Sherlock avait laissé le dossier en suspens et avait tiré du frigo un tupperware contenant une culture de moisissures. Les morceaux de cadavres étaient devenus une denrée un peu moins courante depuis qu’il n’avait plus accès à la morgue de St Barts et aux faveurs de Molly. Les rares qu’il parvenait à avoir, actuellement une guirlande d’orteils, il les obtenait donc en les volant. Et quand il n’avait pas la chance de s’en procurer, il se rabattait sur les moisissures, les cendres, les compostions de parfums, tout ce qui pouvait tomber sous l’œil de son microscope et enrichir les dossiers de son site internet. De temps en temps, une éprouvette explosait, mettant un peu de vie dans l’appartement amorphe.

         Ainsi était leur nouvelle vie au 221B Baker Street.

 

 

 


	4. Chapter 4

 

 

 

**Chapitre 4**

 

 

 

         John se réveilla le lendemain au son d’un chalumeau. John avait tellement l’habitude des pratiques de Sherlock qu’il avait fini par reconnaître les instruments qu’il utilisait, rien qu’au bruit. Et ce matin, c’était de toute évidence le chalumeau.

         Il bailla en s’étirant, se gratta la tête, se leva, et descendit à l’étage inférieur. Dans la cuisine, Sherlock attaquait à la flamme ce qui ressemblait à une grosse tête de bœuf. Du moins ce qu’il en restait. Planait dans la pièce l’odeur puissante de la viande carbonisée.

         John ne sourcilla même plus devant ce spectacle. Il était depuis longtemps habitué à se lever sur des expériences encore plus farfelues que celles-là.

   _ Bonjour, salua-t-il néanmoins.

         Le visage dissimulé par un masque de soudeur, Sherlock lui répondit en hochant la tête. John se détourna et, ignorant l’expérience en cours, prépara son petit-déjeuner. Il ne manqua pas de remarquer que le beurre arrivait à la fin et qu’il lui faudrait certainement faire le déplacement à Tesco aujourd’hui. Il s’installa à la table du salon et alluma son ordinateur.

   _ De nouvelles informations sur l’affaire de Greenwich ? S’enquit-il.

         Le chalumeau s’éteignit dans la cuisine, et il entendit Sherlock ôter son masque.

   _ Le résultat de l’autopsie n’a pas encore été ajouté au dossier, mais ils ont creusé la piste du voisin, à cause de la différence d’heure entre son témoignage et l’estimation du légiste. Ce que je trouve parfaitement stupide parce qu’il leur suffirait d’interroger les autres voisins afin de s’assurer de la véracité de ses dires.

         Il posa son matériel, laissant sur la table la tête de bœuf fumante.

   _ Cependant, c’est une piste qui peut avoir son intérêt. A en croire le dossier, le témoin aurait récemment déposé sur son compte bancaire une grosse somme d’argent en liquide. Pour quelqu’un qui travaille dans une décharge de voiture, il ne semble pas très blanc-bleu.

   _ Tu penses qu’on l’aura payé pour mentir, ou pour commettre le crime ?

         Sherlock s’était accroupi comme à son habitude sur son fauteuil, les doigts joint sous son menton.

   _ Commettre le crime, j’en doute. Il n’a pas le profil du tueur. L’état de ses mains suggère qu’il travaille de façon grossière, il ne doit certainement pas avoir le doigté nécessaire pour forcer une serrure avec autant de finesse.

   _ Un complice, alors ?

   _ Pour forcer une serrure ? Alors qu’en tant que voisin, il lui aurait suffi de sonner à sa porte ? Non, cet homme n’est pas notre tueur.

         John haussa les épaules, d’accord avec sa conclusion.

   _ Très bien… En ce cas, d’où vient cet argent ?

   _ Il n’y a qu’une façon de le savoir.

 

***     ***

*****

 

         Libéré par son avocat, le témoin suspecté était rentré chez lui, ce que Sherlock trouva étrange. Il avait du mal à concevoir que le simple employé d’une casse automobile eût eu les moyens de s’offrir un avocat aussi efficace. Cependant, il ne s’en plaignit pas, cela allait considérablement leur faciliter la tâche.

         La police avait quitté l’immeuble, ne laissant que les scellés sur la porte de la scène de crime. Sherlock passa devant sans lui accorder l’ombre d’un regard, la sachant inexploitable après les recherches du Yard, et alla directement sonner à la porte de l’étrangement opulent voisin.

         Celui-ci leva les yeux au ciel quand, après avoir ouvert sa porte, il vit les deux hommes sur son paillasson.

   _ J’ai pourtant dit à vos collègues que j’étais prêt à me tenir à la disposition de la justice s’ils avaient besoin, soupira-t-il avec lassitude.

   _ Nous ne sommes pas nos collègues, répondit immédiatement Sherlock. D’où vient cet argent ?

   _ Je l’ai déjà dit, je fais des extras. On va pas me reprocher de vouloir mettre du beurre dans les épinards, non ?

         Mais Sherlock ne sembla pas convaincu par cette explication. Il avança d’un pas, bloquant la porte.

   _ Je ne suis pas expert en travail illégal, mais 7000 livres, cela fait beaucoup d’argent pour un extra.

   _ Je bosse tard, j’ai le droit, non ? Se défendit le témoin. Sérieux, les mecs, je rentre du boulot, je vais pour manger tranquille ma pizza, j’entends ma voisine se flinguer, j’accomplis mon devoir en vous appelant, et c’est moi qu’on traite de criminel parce que j’arrondis mes fins de mois comme je peux ?

         John se mordit aussitôt la joue. Il avait senti à une crispation de Sherlock que leur interlocuteur, tout offensé voulait-il donner l’impression d’être, allait avoir droit à une déduction maison.

         Le détective se tendit effectivement davantage, regardant l’homme droit dans les yeux.

   _ Vous ne veniez pas de rentrer chez vous ce soir-là, affirma-t-il. Et c’est précisément votre pizza qui me l’a indiqué.

   _ Ma pizza ? Balbutia l’autre.

         D’un petit mouvement du menton, Sherlock indiqua la petite table basse devant le canapé, dans le salon.

   _ Le carton imbibé d’huile indiquait clairement qu’il en contenait beaucoup plus avant que nous ne venions vous questionner. Et à moins que vous n’ayez eu un appétit d’ogre, vous n’auriez jamais pu en avaler autant entre le moment où vous dites être rentré chez vous et le moment où vous avez entendu le coup de feu. Vous en aviez les restes sur votre t-shirt. D’autant que, vous venez de le dire vous-même, vous _alliez_ pour manger votre pizza. Alors où est-elle passée ?

         Pris au piège, le témoin se dandina d’un pied sur l’autre, mal à l’aise.

   _ J’ai pu manger en attendant l’arriver de la police, proposa-t-il.

         Sherlock dut se retenir pour ne pas lever les yeux au ciel.

   _ Rien que le fait que vous le suggériez comme une possibilité indique que ce n’est pas du tout ce qui s’est passé. D’autant qu’avec votre état de santé précaire (il désigna les ponctions sur son bras) et votre intense nervosité, je vous imagine mal tranquillement manger votre pizza en attendant la police, sachant que votre voisine venait de se faire tuer dans l’appartement d’à-côté. La vérité, je vais vous la dire : vous êtes rentré chez vous plus tôt que vous le dites. Et pourquoi ? Parce que vous ne faites pas d’extras. Alors pour la dernière fois, d’où vient cet argent liquide ?

         L’homme était devenu tout pâle, et John le crut sur le point de défaillir.

   _ Ecoutez, intervint-il, à cause de cet argent, vous êtes passé de témoin à suspect. Si vraiment vous n’avez rien à voir là-dedans, dites-le nous, qu’on vous laisse tranquille.

         A ces mots, les épaules du témoin retombèrent. Il passa une main sur son visage résigné. Muets, John et Sherlock attendirent qu’il se décidât à parler.

   _ Je savais que j’aurais pas dû mettre ce fric à la banque, se soumit-il alors. C’est juste que… Je voulais pas garder autant d’argent liquide avec moi. C’est vrai, quoi, je pouvais me faire agresser dans la rue, ou cambrioler.

         Il se tut, guettant sans doute une approbation, mais rien ne vint et il dut poursuivre :

   _ Le job à la casse paye mal. Avec mes problèmes de santé, en plus, c’était pas facile. Alors je me suis mis à dealer.

         John fronça les sourcils.

   _ Dealer… Vous voulez parler de drogues ?

   _ Non ! Se défendit le témoin, et son air choqué ne laissait aucun doute sur sa sincérité. Je fais pas dans ces conneries, moi, je suis pas fou.

   _ Les pièces détachées, comprit Sherlock.

         Le témoin hocha piteusement la tête.

   _ On a tellement de cadavres… Une pièce de plus ou de moins, qu’est-ce que ça fait ? Alors je les retape, et je les revends au noir. Ça me fait de l’argent pour mes traitements, que voulez-vous, les temps sont durs.

         Sherlock resta silencieux, analysant la sincérité de ses propos. Puis il recula d’un pas.

   _ Vous allez le dire à vos collègues ? Demanda le malheureux voisin. Ecoutez, je veux pas d’histoires, tout ce que je veux, c’est me soigner.

   _ Il me semble vous avoir déjà informé que nous n’étions pas nos collègues, l’interrompit Sherlock. J’aurais cependant une dernière question à vous poser.

         L’homme n’avait pas vraiment le choix.

   _ Allez-y toujours, mâcha-t-il sombrement.

   _ Etes-vous bien sûr de l’heure approximative à laquelle vous avez entendu le coup de feu ? Vous êtes certain de ne pas vous être trompé ?

         Le témoin se redressa aussitôt, catégorique.

   _ Je l’ai déjà dit. C’était en plein milieu du dernier épisode de NCIS de la soirée, sur Channel 5. Ça a fait un tel boucan que ça ne pouvait certainement pas venir de la télé.

   _ Vous avez entendu quelque chose d’autre, ensuite ?

         L’homme rentra la tête dans les épaules, gêné.

   _ Ben… en fait… Vous savez, quand j’ai entendu le bruit, je me suis pas trop posé de questions. J’ai flippé d’un coup. La première idée qui m’est venue, c’est de me planquer dans ma cuisine avec un épluche-patate. Je sais, c’est minable, mais je suis pas comme vous, moi. J’ai flippé, je me suis caché, je vous ai appelé. Fin de l’histoire.

 

***     ***

*****

 

         La porte d’entrée claqua derrière eux. Une fois arrivé dans le salon, John jeta négligemment son manteau sur le dossier de son fauteuil avant de s’y affaisser.

   _ Bon, résuma-t-il, on sait finalement que ce n’est définitivement pas le voisin le meurtrier.

   _ Merveilleuse conclusion qui illustre à merveille ton esprit d’analyse, John.

         Celui-ci jeta un regard las sur Sherlock qui venait de s’asseoir dans son propre fauteuil, les doigts de la réflexion rassemblés sous son menton.

   _ Tu es déçu, avoue, railla John. Tu espérais quoi ? Qu’en entendant ce coup de feu, il aurait mis le nez dehors ? Tout le monde n’a pas l’insouciance d’un certain détective consultant.

         Sherlock ne répondit pas, plongé dans son palais mental. John eut un geste vague des mains.

   _ Peut-être finalement que le légiste s’est trompé, suggéra-t-il. Il suffit de peu pour fausser une estimation : un écart de température, un changement d’environnement… Nous n’avons malheureusement pas pu voir le corps de la victime, il y a peut-être des éléments qui nous manquent.

   _ Ou elle était bel et bien morte à l’heure estimée par le légiste et quelqu’un est venu derrière pour peaufiner le travail, poursuivit soudainement Sherlock.

   _ Peaufiner le travail ? Fit John, surpris. Qu’est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?

         Sherlock ouvrit les bras, les posant sur les accoudoirs de son fauteuil.

   _ Que quelqu’un prenne la peine de forcer sa serrure pour lui tirer une balle dans la tête et faire passer son geste pour un suicide, cela n’a rien d’un meurtre ordinaire. C’était une exécution. Elle devait certainement de l’argent aux mauvaises personnes.

         John était d’accord avec lui, mais cela n’expliquait pas l’heure réelle de la mort. Si le légiste ne s’était pas trompé, la victime était déjà morte quand son exécuteur s’était présenté à son domicile. Auquel cas, si cette théorie était exacte, pourquoi celui-ci avait-il quand même pris la peine d’agir au risque d’ameuter tout l’immeuble ? C’était absurde.

   _ Du nouveau dans le dossier ? Demanda alors John. Il y aura peut-être eu d’autres éléments entre temps.

         Sherlock prit son ordinateur et l’alluma. Pendant ce temps, John se leva et se rendit en cuisine faire bouillir de l’eau pour le thé. La tête de bœuf carbonisée était toujours posée sur la table de la cuisine, et John pensa qu’il faudrait rappeler à Sherlock soit de la conditionner, soit de s’en débarrasser.

   _ Oh…, fit alors la voix de ce dernier.

         John, dressant aussitôt l’oreille, revint dans le salon. Sherlock regardait l’écran de son ordinateur, les sourcils froncés par un évident illogisme.

   _ Qu’est-ce qui se passe ? Demanda-t-il.

   _ Les analyses toxicologiques de la victime sont sorties.

   _ Et ?

         Sherlock leva les yeux sur lui.

   _ Médicaments, répondit-il alors.

         John fronça les sourcils une seconde, puis il comprit.

   _ Overdose médicamenteuse ?

   _ Phénobarbital.

   _ Un barbiturique contre l’anxiété et les troubles du sommeil, développa John par reflexe.

         Il alla vers Sherlock et se pencha par-dessus son épaule.

         Le résultat d’analyse était là, incontestable. La victime avait ingéré une quantité massive de Phénobarbital, provoquant une dépression du système nerveux central et un ralentissement des fonctions corporelles, suivi d’un coma qui avait entrainé la mort. Pas loin d’une cinquantaine de comprimés avait été retrouvée dans son estomac. Sherlock repensa alors à ce petit bout d’aluminium circulaire oublié sur le tapis. L’opercule d’une simple plaquette de pilules.

   _ Un bon vieux suicide par barbituriques, conclut John avec désenchantement. Une chose est sûre, c’est que pour en avaler autant, elle voulait vraiment en finir.

         Il se redressa.

   _ L’heure estimée par le légiste est donc exacte, résuma-t-il. Et nous avons maintenant la cause réelle de la mort. Il y a juste une chose que je n’arrive pas à comprendre : le meurtrier s’introduit chez sa victime. Il l’a trouve morte suicidée. Plutôt que de la laisser comme ça, pourquoi a-t-il quand même pris la peine de lui tirer dessus ? Il trouve un suicide, qu’il transforme en meurtre, pour le déguiser en suicide, ça n’a pas de sens.

   _ Peut-être avait-il des consignes, proposa Sherlock. Peut-être l’exécution de cette victime devait servir d’avertissement à d’autres, ou peut-être le meurtrier, s’il est un excellent crocheter, est un pitoyable metteur en scène.

         Malheureusement, leur champ d’action étant limité, toutes leurs observations à partir de cette étape se résumaient à des théories. Ils avaient certes maintenant la certitude que la victime avait été « tuée » deux fois, mais ils ne disposaient d’aucun élément permettant d’identifier l’auteur de la deuxième action, ce qui frustrait Sherlock au plus haut point. Celui-ci savait que l’analyse de l’arme à feu et la recherche de sa provenance donnerait d’excellents indices, mais il ne disposait ni de l’arme, ni des moyens de l’étudier. Ce qui le frustrait encore plus. Tout ce qu’il était en mesure de faire, c’était envoyer ses conclusions à Lestrade et attendre.

         Un article dans le journal quelques jours plus tard révéla finalement la fin de l’énigme. Il y était relaté que l’historique de l’arme à feu trouvée sur la scène de crime avait permis de remonter la trace d’un dénommé Charles Hamilton. Ce dernier, qui avait acquis l’arme en toute légalité, l’avait cédée en seconde main sur un site de vente spécialisée. L’acheteur, après recherche de la transaction, s’était avéré être un certain Igor Ivanovitch, sujet russe travaillant comme agent de sécurité dans un casino. Ce dernier, après un interrogatoire de plusieurs heures, avait finalement admis sa culpabilité dans l’affaire de Greenwich. La victime, dotée d’une dette de plusieurs dizaines de milliers de livres, s’était avérée incapable de payer. Son chef l’avait donc sommé de résoudre le problème, ce qu’il s’était empressé de faire. Le seul problème était que sa cible était déjà morte à son arrivée, du moins elle en avait l’air, avec une plaquette de médicaments dans la main. Mais souhaitant éviter les problèmes si sa cible devait en réchapper, il avait fait comme il avait toujours fait : dissimuler le meurtre en suicide et apporter la preuve de son travail dans le journal du lendemain. Cette conscience professionnelle aurait finalement été sa perte. Ses aveux avaient permis l’arrestation de son chef, le directeur du casino, et, selon l’article de presse, ils étaient actuellement en détention le temps que la procédure judiciaire se mît en marche.

         John referma le journal et le posa avec les autres sur la table basse. Il savait que Sherlock les avait déjà lus et qu’il ne les relirait pas. Une fois le problème résolu, le reste n’était plus que bureaucratie, sujet dont Sherlock se désintéressait complètement.

         Celui-ci s’était penché sur un orteil qu’il avait sorti du congélateur pour étudier les effets de la congélation sur les cellules. De toute évidence, il n’avait pas encore trouvé d’enquête susceptible d’aiguiser sa curiosité.

         John ramassa les journaux, puis les jeta.

 

 

 

 


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Coucou! Finalement, je ne serais pas restée loin longtemps, mais comme j'avais un peu de temps, j'ai eu l'opportunité de me pencher sur un chapitre.
> 
> Il était décidé au départ d'attendre que ma britpickeuse ait fini avec la version anglaise, afin de conserver la publication simultanée, d'où le hiatus. Sauf qu'elle a un peu eu ses partiels (ou ses finals, je ne sais plus) et à la dernière rentrée scolaire, elle s'est retrouvée encore plus surchargée de travail que jamais. Ce qui fait qu'elle a dû renoncer au britpicking du fait qu'elle n'avait plus le temps. 
> 
> Alors j'ai pris sur moi de reprendre. La publication, en revanche, sera loin d'être régulière, vu que je vais devoir passer moi-même ma version anglaise au microscope histoire que ce soit propre au maximum. Mais je considère la chose comme un exercice.
> 
> Pour celles et ceusses qui étaient là avant, resalut! Pour les autres, bienvenue!

 

 

**Chapitre 5**

 

 

Plusieurs semaines s’écoulèrent sans qu’aucune enquête digne de ce nom ne se montrât. Certes, ils eurent quelques affaires, deux cambriolages et un enlèvement, mais rien de réellement valable selon les standards sherlockiens, et John eut à subir la frustration de son colocataire plus d’une fois. Il dut dissimuler et changer souvent de place son pistolet afin d’épargner le mur qui, malheureusement, n’en était déjà plus à un coup de feu près.

Ce matin-là, John se leva du bon pied. Il aimait ces matins, car il se sentait de bonne humeur. Sherlock était aux abonnés absents, plongé dans le sofa et dans ses pensées, une ribambelle de journaux entassés par terre. John l’ignora, mettant la bouilloire en marche, notant le manque alarmant de beurre dans le frigo. Il songea alors qu’il lui faudrait très certainement se rendre chez Tesco.

Ravi d’échapper à l’air inactif de l’appartement, John musa dans la rue, le nez au vent. Il n’était pas pressé, ils n’avaient aucune enquête en cours, et à moins que, par miracle, un criminel ne prît la décision de commettre un double-meurtre, il avait du temps devant lui.

Il aimait se rendre chez Tesco. Malgré ses penchants pour l’adrénaline, il appréciait la quiétude du magasin, musarder dans les rayons en cherchant un plat nouveau afin de changer de l’ordinaire, pour finalement et invariablement revenir sur ceux qu’il choisissait d’habitude. C’était aussi l’un des rares moments où il pouvait échapper à l’humeur étouffante de son non moins étouffant colocataire, même si ce dernier ne perdait jamais l’occasion de le savoir faire les courses pour lui envoyer un texto lui demandant d’acheter du détergent ou, une mémorable fois, des litchis en boite. John n’avait d’ailleurs jamais su ce qui était advenu des litchis, et il ne voulait pas le savoir.

À cette heure de la journée, il n’y avait pas grand monde, mais l’espace était occupé par les pleurs d’un bébé dans une poussette. John ne put réprimer un sourire en coin en songeant que Sherlock n’aurait pas manqué de faire la grimace et de lister tout ce qu’il déduisait sur la mère pour pointer le fait qu’elle était une mauvaise mère. Il prit un panier, commençant par les produits en conserve. Personne ne faisait attention à lui, ce dont il ne se plaignit pas.

S’il avait la nostalgie de leur ancienne situation, il y avait une chose qui ne lui manquait pas le moins du monde, c’était la faculté des gens à le reconnaître. C’était là sans doute l’une des raisons pour lesquelles Sherlock ne l’accompagnait jamais faire les courses. Plus d’une fois, il avait eu à souffrir les regards de clients ou de passants qui le dévisageaient, certains même poussant l’impolitesse jusqu’à l’aborder pour lui soumettre des problèmes aussi ennuyeux qu’insignifiants. Une seule fois il avait pris plaisir à discuter avec un « fan » : un petit garçon de huit ans qui affirmait vouloir devenir plus tard médecin-détective.

Puis il y avait eu les événements de Reichenbach, comme s’était plu à l’appeler la presse, leur disparition et leur « résurrection ». Entre temps, l’intérêt pour eux était retombé. Leur retour s’était fait sans tambour ni trompette, et si les journalistes avaient quand même titré sur leur escapade, cela ne leur avait pas ramené leurs vies d’autrefois. Le compteur sur le blog de John n’était plus aussi élevé qu’avant, et le portable de Sherlock ne sonnait quasiment plus, sauf quand c’était John qui appelait. Il arrivait à ce dernier, sans vraiment y penser, que le souvenir du petit garçon vînt à resurgir, et John se demandait alors ce qu’était devenu son doux rêve utopique.

Aujourd’hui, il circula dans les rayons sans que personne ne remarquât sa présence. Au début, il s’était demandé si les gens évitaient délibérément de le regarder, ou s’ils ne le reconnaissaient tout simplement pas. Puis il s’était fait à cette tranquillité, au point que maintenant, ce serait d’être reconnu qui le surprendrait.

Il lorgna sur les rangées de conserves. Il songea qu’ils avaient beaucoup mangé de plats à emporter, récemment, majoritairement composés de riz et de nouilles. Un peu de légumes verts ne ferait certainement pas de mal…

Son portable sonna alors, lui indiquant la réception d’un texto. Il n’eut pas besoin de vérifier l’identité de l’expéditeur, il savait déjà qui c’était.

«  _Bicarbonate de soude._  »

 

 

*** ***

*****

 

Lestrade avait toujours des habitudes bien rodées.

Il achetait toujours son café l’après-midi à la même heure, au même endroit. Et le soir, après le travail, c’était une bière au même pub. John avait fini par réussir à déterminer la qualité de sa journée en fonction du nombre de pintes bues.

Une pinte, ce soir. La journée avait dû être tranquille. John l’observa tranquillement boire seul à sa table, contrôlant régulièrement son téléphone portable, jusqu’à ce qu’il fût rejoint par une femme et que son visage s’éclairât soudain. Fin de la trentaine, en trench coat beige, longs cheveux bruns. John ne manqua pas de constater que ce n’était pas son épouse, et il eut un élan de joie pour le brave lieutenant.

John n’approchait jamais Lestrade. Pas plus qu’il n’approchait sa sœur Harry. Il s’était imposé cette règle tacite. Ils s’étaient éloignés de lui, et John voulait respecter leur décision. Cela ne l’empêchait pas, de temps en temps, de suivre leurs traces afin de voir ce qu’ils devenaient.

Lestrade semblait avoir davantage vieilli. Ses traits étaient plus marqués, ses cheveux paraissaient un peu plus gris, son regard, quoique toujours vifs, un peu plus éteints. L’âge, sans doute, sans compter les soucis.

Tout en le regardant discuter presque timidement avec la femme, John ne pouvait s’empêcher de penser que le lieutenant avait eu beaucoup de chance. Le temps qu’il avait passé avec Sherlock aux quatre coins du monde n’avait pas altéré son intérêt pour ses proches, et plus d’une fois il s’était retrouvé à sonder internet afin de se renseigner sur l’actualité de Lestrade.

À cause de ses liens avec Sherlock Holmes, et surtout les nombreuses lois qu’il avait brisées en le faisant venir sur les scènes de crime, il était passé à deux doigts de la révocation. La seule chose qui l’avait sauvé avait été sa participation à leur arrestation. John devinait aisément que leur « suicide » avait été pour lui l’occasion de faire amende honorable, et ses supérieurs avaient dû s’en tenir à une simple suspension. D’où sans doute son rejet à leur retour, motivé par l’envie de ne pas refaire la même erreur. John ne lui en voulait pas, bien au contraire. Certes, leur ancienne amitié et collaboration lui manquait, mais cela avait failli coûter au lieutenant tout ce qu’il avait.

John acheva sa bière en silence. Autour de lui, les gens conversaient avec animation, la serveuse allait et venait d’une table à l’autre, portant diverses assiettes. La musique n’était pas très forte, un jazz velouté qui rappelait à John les nombreux verres qu’il avait pu boire dans ce pub avec Lestrade.

Celui-ci venait d’ailleurs de se lever, remettant son manteau, alors que la femme l’imitait. Comprenant qu’ils allaient sortir et, inévitablement, lui passer devant, John se leva discrètement à son tour et se faufila hors du pub avant de disparaître dans la rue.

 

 

*** ***

*****

 

Quand John remonta dans le salon de Baker Street, Sherlock était couché sur le sofa, dans sa célèbre posture du penseur. Le docteur nota les deux patchs de nicotine sur son bras : une énigme en vue, donc. Ou le plus profond ennui.

_ Tu as encore suivi Lestrade, comprit Sherlock sans même lever les yeux sur lui.

John ne perdit pas son temps à lui demander comment il le savait. Il avait outrepassé ce réflexe depuis bien longtemps. Il supposa juste que Sherlock avait dû identifier les odeurs d’alcool, ou peut-être celles du chinois qui était juste à-côté du pub.

Il ôta sa veste, la suspendit, et vint s’asseoir dans son fauteuil. Sherlock resta immobile sur le sofa.

_ Tu ne veux pas savoir comment il va ? Demanda John.

_ Non.

La réponse avait été immédiate, et John n’en fut pas surpris.

_ Il va bien, répondit néanmoins celui-ci. Je ne l’ai vu boire qu’une bière. Il avait rendez-vous. Une femme est venue le rejoindre au pub, ils ont discuté, puis ils sont partis ensemble. Je suppose qu’il devait y avoir un dîner de prévu.

Mais Sherlock, plongé dans son palais mental, semblait complètement désintéressé par le rendez-vous de Lestrade, et John eut confusément comme un pincement au cœur.

Contrairement à lui, Sherlock avait peu souffert du rejet qu’il avait subi. Certes, se voir interdire l’accès aux scènes de crime lui avait porté un coup, mais il accordait si peu d’importance aux relations sociales que sa nouvelle solitude ne l’avait pas gêné le moins du monde. Seule l’attitude de Mme Hudson l’avait chagriné, elle avait toujours un peu été comme une mère pour eux deux, et il s’était surpris à manquer sa voix douce et ses idées bien arrêtées sur la famille. Vis-à-vis de Lestrade, tout au plus, il avait manifesté du respect. Un profond respect, mais limité à la sphère professionnelle. Pour Donovan et Anderson, il n’avait jamais eu pour eux qu’un profond mépris, et ils le lui avaient toujours bien rendu. Quant à Mycroft, en dépit des opinions de Mme Hudson, leurs liens n’avaient jamais vraiment été de véritables liens, la preuve en avait été faite quand Mycroft l’avait renié malgré toute l’affection qu’il avait toujours prétendu avoir pour son jeune frère.

Contrairement à John, Sherlock n’avait pas d’attachement, ou si peu. Et parfois, John se surprenait à envisager l’idée qu’il aurait bien voulu être comme son ami. Avoir la capacité de se détacher ainsi de ses émotions l’aurait bien aidé.

Ses pensées allèrent alors vers sa sœur Harry. Il ne l’avait pas revue depuis plusieurs jours. Il se disait qu’il faudrait peut-être songer à lui rendre une petite visite, bien qu’il devinait déjà que rien n’aurait changé depuis la dernière fois. Désespérément toujours dans la même clinique, désespérément toujours alcoolique, les yeux et le visage désespérément toujours injectés de sang. Comme les autres, elle avait mal pris son retour ; comme les autres, elle lui avait claqué la porte au nez, lui hurlant des insultes au visage. Le lendemain, sa femme de ménage (John avait d’ailleurs été surpris d’apprendre que sa sœur avait une femme de ménage) l’avait découverte inconsciente, plongée dans un coma éthylique. Et malgré les efforts des médecins, rien ne semblait vouloir la détourner de la bouteille. Quand ils la laissaient sortir, c’était pour la récupérer quelques heures plus tard, gavée d’alcool jusqu’à la racine des cheveux.

_ Tu penses encore à ta dégénérée de sœur ? Fit alors la voix de Sherlock, le tirant de ses pensées.

John ne sursauta pas à ces mots. Il avait toujours su le scepticisme de Sherlock vis-à-vis de sa sœur. Et « scepticisme » n’était qu’un euphémisme. Sherlock avait toujours douté des capacités de Harry à quitter la boisson, et il n’avait jamais caché sa déception à voir John persister à vouloir payer les pots cassés. Pour lui, elle ne méritait pas les sacrifices que son frère faisait pour elle, pas plus que John ne méritait de supporter le poids mort qu’elle était.

_ Je ne l’ai pas vue depuis la dernière fois, répondit John.

Sherlock avait finalement quitté son palais mental et avait tourné la tête vers lui.

_ Je n’ai jamais compris pourquoi tu t’obstines à les voir, avoua-t-il.

_ Harry est ma sœur, Sherlock, et Lestrade était l’homme grâce à qui tu avais des enquêtes qui valaient le coup. Tu as peut-être de profondes lacunes en relations sociales, mais ce n’est pas une raison pour faire comme s’ils n’avaient jamais existé.

Sherlock détourna la tête en soupirant, agitant distraitement la main.

_ Nous n’avons pas besoin d’eux, affirma-t-il sobrement. Nous nous débrouillons très bien sans.

Ce qui fit bien rire John.

_ Vraiment ? Siffla-t-il amèrement. Ça fait des semaines que tu tournes en rond dans l’appartement en te plaignant de ne pas avoir d’enquête, alors ne viens pas me dire que nous nous débrouillons. Si tu avais pu faire profil bas et t’arranger pour au moins garder le contact avec Lestrade, ou au moins Mycroft, nous n’en serions pas là.

Sherlock tourna à nouveau la tête vers lui et se redressa.

_ Et pourquoi aurait-ce été à moi de garder le contact ? Lestrade était plus ton ami que le mien, non ?

_ C’est là le problème, expliqua doctement John. Je n’étais qu’un ami. Toi, tu étais un collaborateur. Quand il s’agissait d’enquête, c’était vers toi qu’il se tournait, pas moi. Je ne suis pas enquêteur, réceptionner les enquêtes n’était pas de mon ressort. Je suis docteur, Sherlock, mes relations professionnelles se limitaient au milieu médical. Et à moins que tu n’aies voulu enquêter sur l’origine d’une grippe ou d’un tétanos, je ne vois pas ce que je pouvais apporter de plus.

Un silence tomba sur le salon, et John frotta ses yeux fatigués avec lassitude. Ils avaient eu cette conversation tellement de fois… Le pire, c’était qu’ils avaient raison tous les deux. D’un côté, ils auraient pu essayer un tant soit peu de se battre, tenter de recoller les morceaux de leurs vies. D’un autre côté, si leurs proches avaient ressenti ce désir de ne plus les voir, qui étaient-ils pour ne pas l’accepter ?

John se leva finalement. Les premiers temps, ils avaient tenté de retourner le problème dans tous les sens. Sherlock s’était même abaissé à déclarer accepter les affaires les plus insignifiantes, mais la décision de leurs proches avait été irrévocable. Ils avaient donc laissé tomber, mais c’était plus par fatalité. Jusqu’au jour où Sherlock, incapable de rester sans rien faire, avait mobilisé toutes ses connaissances en informatique et avait piraté l’ordinateur de Lestrade. Ainsi ils s’étaient retrouvés à infiltrer en douce les scènes de crime. Des fois, ça marchait, des fois beaucoup moins.

John réprima un bâillement, chassant le souvenir au fond de sa mémoire. Cela ne servait à rien de s’attarder sur le passé. Ce qui était fait était fait.

_ Je vais me coucher, annonça-t-il.

Et il monta dans sa chambre.

 

 

 

 


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Désolée pour la double alerte, mais je me suis rendue compte avoir publié le mauvais chapitre. XD  
> Chapitre assez court, assez peu explicatif je m'en rends compte, mais je vous promets que tout commencera à avoir un sens d'ici deux chapitres...

 

 

**Chapitre 6**

 

 

Pour changer, cette fois, l’annonce d’une nouvelle enquête était tombée en plein milieu de l’après-midi.

John était parti muser au British Museum, parce qu’il n’y avait pas été depuis longtemps et parce qu’il avait eu envie de changer de l’ordinaire. Il était en train de flâner devant une interminable chasse aux lions quand il entendit sonner son alerte SMS. John s’éloigna aussitôt dans un coin, puis sortit son portable.

«  _Peckham. Meurtre. Probablement un cambriolage qui a mal tourné._  »

John leva les yeux et regarda autour de lui. Une mère qui poussait une poussette devant elle alors qu’un petit garçon s’extasiait en disant que c’était comme dans le livre de grand-mère, une bande d’amis, des couples. Impossible de passer un coup de fil et de discuter d’une scène de crime dans ses conditions. Il renvoya donc un texto :

«  _Rendez-vous là-bas ? »_

La réponse vint aussitôt :

«  _Baker Street. Nous irons ensemble._  »

John empocha alors son téléphone et prit la direction de la sortie, songeant qu’il s’extasierait devant la pierre de Rosette une autre fois. Il sortit du musée, prit à grandes enjambées la direction de Tottenham Court Road, et héla un taxi.

Heureusement, il n’était pas très loin de Baker Street. Le taxi l’y amena rapidement, et quand il parvint à destination, John aperçut Sherlock qui l’attendait sur le trottoir. Celui-ci ouvrit la porte du véhicule et prit place, donnant l’adresse de Peckham au chauffeur.

_ L’information date de quand ? Demanda John alors que le taxi roulait sur Piccadilly Circus.

_ Je venais d’intercepter l’appel radio quand je t’ai contacté.

John hocha la tête pour faire signe qu’il avait compris.

C’était nouveau, la radio, et Sherlock s’était longuement demandé pourquoi il n’avait pas eu l’idée avant. Il l’avait récupérée chez le dealer de pièces détachées de l’affaire de Greenwich, un petit cadeau en échange de leur silence sur son trafic. Sherlock l’avait réglée sur la fréquence de la police, et pouvait ainsi prendre connaissance des nouvelles affaires en direct.

Sherlock vibrait d’excitation sur la banquette du taxi, et John pensait comprendre pourquoi. À sa connaissance, Sherlock n’avait jamais eu affaire à cette partie de Londres. John, de son côté, ne connaissait du quartier que ce qu’il en avait vu dans _Doctor Who_ , ce qui était loin d’être une référence absolue.

Peckham était un quartier que John avait toujours considéré, du moins pour ce qu’il en savait, comme étrange. Ambivalent serait le terme plus exact. À la fois mal fichu et moderne, composé de quartiers délabrés et de maisons toutes neuves, peuplé de gangs de rues et d’artistes.

Le cambriolage avait eu lieu dans North Peckham Estate, une zone réhabilitée avec ses rangées de petites maisons uniformes. Le taxi longea une cours de récréation, puis tourna bientôt sur la droite. Une lueur de gyrophare brilla alors au loin et Sherlock demanda au chauffeur de s’arrêter. Il lui tendit un billet, l’invitant à garder la monnaie, puis descendit du véhicule, boutonnant son manteau pour se rendre moins reconnaissable.

S’avançant vers le rassemblement de voitures de polices, John leva les yeux sur les maisons environnantes. Beaucoup de voisins étaient à leurs fenêtres, il en vit même quelques-uns prendre des photos ou filmer avec leur portable. Ses épaules se raidirent en songeant qu’il se serait passé de ce genre de public. Il se voyait mal être reconnu sur une photo amateur, cela ne ferait que leur amener des ennuis et perdre du temps inutile. Et le risque était d’autant plus grand qu’ils étaient en plein milieu de la journée.

Sherlock sembla également de cet avis, car il se faufila dans une allée et enjamba un muret. De ce côté-ci du bâtiment, les curieux étaient tout de suite beaucoup moins nombreux. Il s’approcha tranquillement des lieux, les mains dans les poches, avec l’attitude nonchalante d’un résident du voisinage. Il commençait à y avoir un petit rassemblement devant le cordon de police, personne ne fit attention à eux.

Sherlock détailla immédiatement les policiers présents, cherchant une ouverture. John commença à se dire que pour plus de facilité, se procurer des uniformes devenait une option farouchement envisageable, ce qui ne serait certainement pas pour déplaire à Sherlock, lui qui aimait tant les déguisements.

Le nombre d’agents à l’extérieur diminua alors, plusieurs d’entre eux ayant été appelés dans l’immeuble. Sherlock y voyant là une occasion unique, il fendit le rang de curieux devant lui et se faufila sous le ruban de sécurité. John le suivit aussitôt, retenant une exclamation agacée qui les aurait trahis, et sortit aussitôt son carnet pour rentrer dans son rôle.

Sherlock ne perdit pas son temps à discuter avec l’agent qui tenta de les intercepter. Il lui montra rapidement sa « carte de police » et demanda avec empressement si le corps de la victime était toujours à l’intérieur. Soufflé par son assurance, l’agent ne chercha pas à mettre sa sincérité en doute et, spontanément, révéla que le corps n’avait pas encore été emmené. À ces mots, Sherlock se détourna de lui et entra sans façon dans l’immeuble. John le suivit après avoir remercié le policier d’un signe de tête.

_ Tu sais, Sherlock, invita-t-il alors qu’ils avançaient dans le couloir, dire merci, de temps en temps, ce serait bien.

Sherlock ne répondit pas, concentré sur l’emplacement des issues de secours. Il releva le nombre d’agents présents sur les lieux, les déplacements. Ils étaient en tout une dizaine, dont l’équipe scientifique. Cette scène de crime allait être du gâteau. Il commença déjà à lister les premiers éléments dont il disposait : porte fracturée, un coup de couteau de cuisine dans la poitrine. Un voisin avait affirmé avoir croisé la victime alors qu’elle revenait de ses courses. De toute évidence, elle avait dû surprendre son cambrioleur, qui avait paniqué. L’enfance de l’art.

Retrouver l’agresseur, en revanche, allait être moins aisé, et c’était l’énigme sur laquelle Sherlock comptait concentrer son énergie.

_ Sherlock…

La voix de John interrompit aussitôt ses pensées optimistes et il s’arrêta. Il connaissait ce ton, c’était celui qu’il employait pour l’avertir d’un danger.

Sherlock leva alors les yeux sur la porte de l'appartement vers laquelle ils se dirigeaient. Deux agents y entrèrent. Et sur le palier, les mains sur les hanches en écoutant les observations préliminaires de Sally Donovan, se tenait le lieutenant Lestrade.

Sherlock se sentit brusquement pâlir et chercha immédiatement une zone de repli. Avisant une sortie de secours, il marcha vers elle, poussa la petite porte et se réfugia dans la cage d’escalier déserte, John sur ses talons.

La porte se referma derrière eux, et ils restèrent immobiles, silencieux, écoutant attentivement le brouhaha du couloir. Un bruit de pas passa devant la porte et s’éloigna, mais personne ne vint à leur suite. Apparemment, aucun agent ne les avait remarqués, ce qui était une chance.

_ Je n’avais pas prévu que ce serait Lestrade sur l’affaire, siffla Sherlock entre ses dents. Ça va rendre les choses plus compliquées.

Il retourna à la porte et l’entrebâilla doucement, puis la referma aussitôt pour laisser passer un nouveau bruit de pas. Ceux-ci s’éloignèrent, et Sherlock rouvrit à nouveau.

_ Lestrade est parti, annonça-t-il. Donovan est toujours devant la porte, donc je pense qu’il doit être entré dans l’appartement.

John referma finalement son petit carnet de notes et enfouit ses mains dans les poches de son blouson. Il pensa incongrûment au British Museum, qu’il avait quitté en coup de vent pour une affaire qui paraissait d’ores et déjà bien compromise. Si c’était effectivement Lestrade sur le coup, il risquait d’y avoir beaucoup plus de monde pour les reconnaître s’ils s’aventuraient sur la scène de crime.

_ C’est formidable, ironisa-t-il alors, mais si c’est son équipe qui est sur le coup, comment on va faire ? Avec Dimmock, c’était encore faisable en son absence, mais là…

Mais il s’interrompit en entendant la voix de Sherlock jurer entre ses dents.

_ Non ! Non ! Non !

_ Sherlock ?

Celui-ci referma aussitôt la porte, les mâchoires serrées, l’air passablement contrarié. John fronça les sourcils, alarmé.

_ Sherlock, qu’est-ce qui se passe ?

_ Ils sont en train d’emmener le corps ! Les imbéciles !

Les épaules de John retombèrent. De l’autre côté de la porte, un nouveau bruit de pas s’éleva pour disparaître, suivi par la voix de Lestrade dans le couloir :

_ Dites au légiste que je veux son rapport le plus vite possible !

L’abattement tomba sur les épaules de John et Sherlock. Sans opportunité de jeter un œil au corps, avec Lestrade qui supervisait la scène de crime, l’enquête allait être un peu plus compliquée. Mais ils ne pouvaient rien faire contre la procédure.

Par pure contenance, Sherlock entrebâilla à nouveau la porte, mais John savait déjà qu’il n’y avait plus rien à espérer dans l’immédiat. Peut-être devaient-ils attendre que les agents repartissent, profiter de la nuit pour s’introduire dans l’appartement.

_ Qu’est-ce qu’on fait, maintenant ? Demanda alors John alors que Sherlock venait de refermer la porte.

Mais il n’eut pas le temps d’avoir une réponse. Des voix s’approchèrent, et la porte se rouvrit soudain. John et Sherlock se retrouvèrent nez-à-nez avec deux agents venus contrôler les accès.

_ Qu’est-ce que vous fabriquez là ? Voulut savoir l’un d’eux. Les civils sont interdits sur la scène de crime !

John ne laissa pas à Sherlock le temps de leur répondre qu’ils n’étaient pas techniquement sur la scène de crime. Le corps de la victime parti, Lestrade en charge de l’enquête, il était conscient que c’était fichu pour cette affaire, que se prétendre enquêteurs ne servirait à rien. Il saisit donc Sherlock par le bras et l’entraîna avec lui, fuyant dans l’escalier.

_ Eh, arrêtez ! Halte !

Sherlock avait toujours trouvé cette injonction ridicule. Comme s’ils s’attendaient à ce qu’ils obtempérassent. Lui et John dévalèrent l’escalier, entendant les deux agents courir à leur suite. L’un d’eux parlait dans son talkie-walkie :

_ Signalons deux suspects dans l’escalier de secours, ils sont au niveau du…

Sherlock ne perdit pas son temps à écouter la suite. S’ils ne changeaient pas de stratégie maintenant, ils allaient se faire cueillir comme des fleurs. Parvenu au premier étage, ils quittèrent donc l’escalier de secours et s’engouffrèrent dans le couloir. Des résidents étaient sortis de chez eux, observant les policiers aller et venir. Quelques-uns les regardèrent cavaler dans l’escalier qui menait à la sortie de derrière.

Fort heureusement, le plus gros des agents était concentré sur la sortie principale. Il y avait toujours celui qui les avait interceptés à leur arrivée, et deux autres, mais ils n’eurent pas le réflexe nécessaire pour réagir à temps. John et Sherlock franchirent le ruban de sécurité, bousculèrent quelques curieux, et prirent la fuite.

Ils riaient aux éclats.

 

 

 

 


	7. Chapter 7

 

 

**Chapitre 7**

 

 

Au vu de l’échec retentissant qu’avait pu être Peckham, John et Sherlock décidèrent d’un commun accord qu’il était devenu risqué, voire impossible de poursuivre cette enquête. La mort dans l’âme, Sherlock rangea donc finalement le dossier dans son palais mental, le laissant se couvrir de poussières. Il ne manqua pas cependant d’en suivre le déroulement sur l’ordinateur de Lestrade, ce qui était pour lui une bien maigre consolation.

Ils restèrent ainsi sans affaire pendant une semaine, du moins Sherlock parvint à tenir sans affaire pendant une semaine, avant que son cerveau sous-employé ne vînt à réclamer une distraction par tous ses neurones. Au grand émoi de John, il ralluma donc la radio sur la fréquence de la police, espérant un mystère intéressant.

Il y eut un homicide, que Sherlock prouva être un accident en quelques heures, puis un cambriolage, qu’il résolut tout aussi vite. Puis un vol de bijoux, qui s’avéra être une fraude à l’assurance, et un nouveau cambriolage fatal. Sherlock ne résolut jamais cette dernière enquête, le coupable ayant fini par se livrer lui-même, ce qui fit hurler de rire John. Et tout cela en quelques jours.

Et puis il y eut cet appel pour un homicide, soudain, en plein milieu de la journée. Une femme avait entendu ses voisins avoir une violente dispute, puis un choc sourd. Quelques minutes à peine plus tard, elle entendait la porte de leur appartement s’ouvrir et quelqu’un fuir en courant. La dame, voulant s’assurer que tout allait bien, s’était présentée au domicile de ses voisins, dont la porte s’était avérée être restée ouverte, pour trouver le corps de l’épouse sur le sol du salon.

Refusant de faire la fine bouche, Sherlock avait sauté sur l’occasion. Mais, prenant exemple sur le désastre de l’affaire de Peckham, avait également fait appel à la plus grande prudence, ce que John avait considéré comme une première. Admettant cependant le bien-fondé de la réflexion, il avait préparé ses affaires pour une sortie de nuit.

 

 

*** ***

*****

 

Le taxi qui les amena à la scène de crime empestait le tabac, et Sherlock dut se retenir pour ne pas pointer du doigt son cancer du poumon naissant. John regardait les rues défiler par la vitre de la portière, silencieux. Par précaution, ils ne parlaient plus jamais d’une enquête en public, et encore moins dans un taxi, par crainte qu’une oreille trop attentive n’entendît leur conversation.

La scène de crime se trouvait dans un immeuble d’Ilford, non loin de North Circular Road. Sherlock apprécia la quiétude du quartier, gage de tranquillité, mais le logement le réjouit beaucoup moins : il préférait les maisons individuelles, plus faciles à infiltrer, aux immeubles où les chances de croiser un voisin étaient plus grandes.

Pénétrer le bâtiment fut un jeu d’enfant, Sherlock eut juste à forcer la serrure de la porte de secours. Puis lui et John se faufilèrent rapidement dans la cage d’escalier, avec des airs de locataires rentrant chez eux. C’était le seul avantage de ce type de résidence : les locataires y étaient tellement nombreux que la probabilité de croiser quelqu’un y connaissant tout le monde était quasi nulle. Ils appelèrent un ascenseur, puis se hissèrent au sixième niveau.

L’étage était calme, passe-partout. Seule une porte laissait échapper un air de musique. John l’écouta distraitement, reconnaissant Billie Holiday.

_ C’est ici, fit alors la voix de Sherlock.

Il était devant une porte barrée du reconnaissable cordon bleu de police. Tirant une trousse de sa poche, il sortit une paire de crochets palpeurs et entreprit de crocheter la serrure. Une minute plus tard, le loquet s’ouvrit et la porte s’entrebâilla. Sherlock rangea son matériel, poussa la porte et, se glissant entre le cordon tendu devant l’ouverture, il se faufila dans l’appartement.

L’équipe scientifique avait déjà travaillé sur la scène de crime, mais Sherlock avait fini par savoir faire avec. Les surfaces étaient couvertes de poudre à empreintes, des marquages au sol indiquaient la présence d’une empreinte de pas ou de gouttes de sang, un contour blanc signalait l’emplacement et la posture du corps de la victime qui s’était trouvé là.

John jeta un regard circulaire sur le logement immobile. Hormis les meubles et les objets sur lesquels le Met avait travaillé, le reste de l’appartement était resté en l’état.

_ Alors, qu’est-ce qu’on sait sur l’affaire ? Demanda-t-il enfin.

_ Querelle de couple, du moins selon la voisine qui a entendu leur dispute. Puis elle a perçu ce qu’elle a identifié comme le bruit d’un choc sourd et, quelques minutes plus tard, une fuite dans le couloir. Elle a trouvé le corps de la victime ici, à cet endroit, en allant voir si tout allait bien.

_ Comme quoi, les voisins curieux, ça peut servir, des fois, philosopha John.

Sherlock ne répondit pas, déjà penché sur le sang séché sur l’angle de la table. D’après les touts premiers éléments du dossier, la victime avait eu l’arrière du crâne enfoncé suite à un coup violent contre un angle dur. La cause de la mort ne faisait aucun doute, mais ce qui intéressait Sherlock, c’était de connaître les circonstances du décès, et surtout de pouvoir mettre la main sur l’époux suspect qui demeurait résolument introuvable.

John fit le tour de l’appartement afin de s’assurer qu’il n’y avait pas d’autre centre d’intérêt. Il releva des traces d’investigation dans la cuisine, nota les marqueurs qui indiquaient les ustensiles qui s’étaient trouvés là, et encore de nombreux relevés d’empreintes.

_ Il y a eu du grabuge dans la cuisine, informa-t-il Sherlock avant de prendre la direction de la chambre.

La pièce était plus ou moins ordonnée, et ne semblait avoir beaucoup eu les faveurs des enquêteurs. Le lit était sommairement refait, la couverture juste tirée sur les oreillers. Une pile de vêtements était posée sur une chaise, le bureau longeait le mur. John devina aux espaces dans la poussière qu’il avait supporté un ordinateur, lequel devait certainement se trouver aux mains des experts de Scotland Yard. Tirant une paire de gants en latex de sa poche, il ouvrit la penderie, mais il ne tira rien de particulier, hormis que la personne en charge du linge avait des lacunes en repassage. La salle de bain ne lui apprit rien de plus, typique d’un couple, avec sa surabondance de produits à usage féminins. Rien ne semblait avoir bougé de cette pièce.

Il revint dans le salon, où Sherlock avait déjà commencé à collecter des indices qu’il disposait dans des boîtes de Pétri.

_ Le plus gros des indices concernant le décès semble être rassemblé dans le salon et la cuisine, annonça John. Il n’y a aucune trace de lutte dans la chambre et la salle de bain. Les experts ont saisi l’ordinateur, mais il n’y a rien de plus. Je suppose que tu voudras quand même y jeter un œil, des fois que tu découvres que l’un d’eux avait une liaison ou quelque chose dans le genre.

John avait dit cette dernière phrase avec un demi-sourire. Car s’il y avait une chose dans laquelle Sherlock était fort, c’était de découvrir des informations capitales dans les indices à première vue les plus insignifiants.

Celui-ci se releva alors, fermant sa loupe de poche avec un petit geste sec, puis prit la direction de la cuisine. Il parcourut la pièce d’un regard ample, s’attardant sur les marques laissées par les enquêteurs.

_ C’est ici que la dispute a commencé, conclut-il alors.

John parcourut à son tour la pièce du regard.

_ A quoi tu le vois ?

De nombreuses empreintes maculaient le plan de travail où traînaient des restes de légumes : l’un des protagonistes était en train de faire la cuisine. Un couteau manquait dans le bloc juste à-côté, il devait certainement se trouver au laboratoire. Sherlock prit note qu’il lui faudrait vérifier dans le dossier qui l’avait eu en main. Le sol était couvert de pulpe éparpillée par des traces de pas. Quelqu’un était donc en train de faire la cuisine quand la dispute avait éclaté. Pendant la querelle, des légumes sur la planche à découper étaient tombés au sol – non, balayés de la planche à découper, à en juger par la trace uniforme qu’ils y avaient laissé. Sherlock releva dans les aspérités du plastique deux poils qui devaient appartenir à un bras masculin.

_ C’était la victime qui cuisinait, déclara-t-il en appuyant ses propos avec des gestes. Et l’époux, sous le coup d’une colère dont la raison est encore inconnue, a balayé les légumes d’un geste du bras, les répandant au sol, et le couple, dans leur échange, les ont piétinés sans y prendre garde.

Sherlock remarqua dans le jus laissé par une tomate l’empreinte très étroite caractéristique d’un talon aiguille. Cette information le fit tiquer un peu. Qui donc cuisinait en talons aiguilles ?

Suivant le jeu d’empreinte, Sherlock se retrouva devant le frigidaire, également couvert de poudre à empreinte. La porte gris acier était enfoncée, mais l’enfoncement était trop pointu et pas assez profond pour appartenir à un crâne ou un poing. Un coude, donc. Il regarda sur le frigidaire et remarqua le petit vase décoratif renversé. Un espace dans la poussière lui fit comprendre qu’il n’avait pas été renversé depuis longtemps. Quelqu’un avait donc basculé contre le meuble, avec suffisamment de force pour renverser le vase qui était dessus. Et cette personne avait jeté son coude en arrière pour amortir le choc. Sherlock prit une nouvelle note pour penser à vérifier le coude de la victime dans le rapport d’autopsie.

John, qui avait suivi l’exposé sans dire un mot, se risqua à poser une question :

_ D’accord, mais qu’est-ce qui te dit que la dispute a commencé dans la cuisine ? Elle a pu commencer dans le salon.

Mais Sherlock pointa du doigt le tapis sous la table du salon. Les poils étaient très nettement souillés par les résidus de légumes que le couple avait piétinés dans la cuisine.

_ D’accord, résuma John. Donc la victime est dans la cuisine, vraisemblablement en train de préparer le repas… Et quoi ? Le mari se met soudainement en colère et lui fracasse le crâne contre la table ? Ça n’a pas de sens.

Dis comme cela, non, cela n’avait pas de sens. Mais les empreintes de pas dans la cuisine indiquaient qu’il y avait eu lutte : la victime s’était défendue. Un cas de violence conjugale, peut-être, bien que ce scénario fût mis à mal par les chaussures de la victime. Les talons aiguilles n’étaient pas vraiment l’apanage des femmes battues.

Sherlock se redressa puis prit la direction de la chambre. Il en fit rapidement le tour, ouvrant également la penderie, nota à son tour les vêtements mal repassés. Puis il se rendit dans la salle de bain, son regard passa sur la multitude de produits de beauté.

_ Notre problème, admit-il, c’est que nous ignorons les circonstances de la dispute. L’état négligé de la penderie et la qualité de certains produits de beauté ne nous décrivent pas un modèle patriarcal. Ce n’est donc pas un cas de violence domestique.

Il retourna dans le salon et regarda autour de lui.

_ Nous savons comment les événements ont eu lieu, mais il est impossible de déterminer leur cause…

_ La victime avait un agenda ? Demanda John. Il pourrait nous apprendre des choses.

_ Il est déjà entre les mains du Met, mâcha amèrement Sherlock. Tout ce qui est agendas, ordinateur, répertoire téléphonique a été saisi, et le dossier ne mentionne pas où le mari travaille.

John haussa un sourcil sarcastique.

_ Tu es sérieux ? Ironisa-t-il.

_ Quoi ?

John laissa retomber ses épaules et leva les yeux au ciel.

_ Tu as de la chance que je passe mon temps sur l’ordinateur, et sur autre chose que sur la base de données du Yard. Nous avons bien leurs noms, non ?

Il se tourna vers la porte d’entrée de l’appartement, faisant signe à Sherlock de le suivre.

_ Tu vas voir, lui promit-il avec un sourire, le nombre incroyable de choses que l’on peut apprendre sur les gens sur internet.

Il contourna la table, prenant la direction de la sortie. Mais à ce moment-là, la porte s’ouvrit brusquement, et la lumière d’une lampe torche l’aveugla. Il se détourna par réflexe, protégeant son visage avec son bras.

_ Qu’est-ce que vous faites ici ? Les interpella une voix sèche. Ne bougez plus et les mains en l’air !

Un policier. John retint un juron entre ses dents, mais dans le fond, ce n’était pas si surprenant que ça. Après leur incursion à Peckham, le Yard avait certainement dû prendre des mesures. Ils avaient dû placer un agent de garde, pour le cas où ces phénomènes d’intrusions se reproduiraient.

Son corps réagit avant même son cerveau. Il se jeta en avant, soudainement. Le policier, qui parlait dans son talkie-walkie, n’eut pas vraiment le temps de réagir. John lui rentra dans l’estomac, lui coupant le souffle, et le fit basculer au sol. Saisissant la lampe torche, il l’abattit sur sa nuque, lui faisant perdre connaissance.

John et Sherlock s’immobilisèrent dans le couloir, attentifs au moindre bruit. Puis ils entendirent du mouvement dans un des appartements, suivi du craquement d’une serrure qu’on ouvrait. Immédiatement, ils prirent la fuite au bout du couloir, où se trouvait l’escalier de secours. Ils dévalèrent les marches, enfoncèrent presque la porte de sortie, et fuirent dans la rue.

Sherlock regarda aussitôt autour de lui à la recherche du véhicule de police, mais ne le vit pas. Il se précipita alors sur le bord de la route en quête d’un taxi. Mais à cette heure-ci, dans ce quartier, il avait peu de chances d’en trouver. Les voitures passaient dans la rue, ignorant totalement l’homme au long manteau noir qui trépignait d’impatience au bord de la chaussée.

John, qui avait posé sur les environs un regard plus poussé, vint finalement vers lui et lui posa la main sur le bras pour le calmer.

_ Viens, lui dit-il, il y a une gare, pas très loin, on aura peut-être plus de chances là-bas.

Puis il courut le long du trottoir, Sherlock sur les talons. Ils parvinrent bientôt dans une zone commerciale, alignée d’enseignes diverses, et aperçurent enfin le sigle rouge et blanc. Tel que John l’avait supposé, quelques taxis étaient là, attendant le proverbial noctambule. Sherlock en héla aussitôt un qui s’arrêta à leur hauteur. Ils montèrent rapidement dedans, donnèrent au chauffeur l’adresse de Baker Street, et le véhicule démarra.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ça va commencer à craindre au prochain chapitre. Préparez-vous à boucler votre ceinture.


	8. Chapter 8

 

 

**Chapitre 8**

 

 

Ils parvinrent à Baker Street extrêmement tendus. Même après avoir refermé derrière eux la rassurante porte bleue, ils ne pouvaient s’empêcher de se dire que ç’avait été très juste. La lumière n’avait pas été allumée dans l’appartement et la lampe torche du policier était trop forte pour distinguer quoi que ce fût. Sherlock doutait que l’agent eût pu les reconnaître, mais John n’était pas de cet avis. Infiltrer les scènes de crime allait devenir de plus en plus difficile.

Il monta prestement les escaliers, droit vers sa chambre.

_ Plus jamais ça, Sherlock, décréta-t-il alors. Plus jamais ça. La prochaine fois, on fera comme je l’ai proposé, on empruntera des uniformes. Toi qui aimes tant te déguiser, tu seras servi.

_ John.

_ Quoi ?

Il se retourna, pour voir Sherlock debout sur le pas de la porte du salon qui le regardait. Il fronça les sourcils, perplexe, puis intrigué par le regard un peu crispé du détective, il redescendit. Sherlock était droit comme un i, raide et figé. John suivit son regard et, aussitôt, un frisson d’alarme lui courut le long du dos.

Lestrade.

Celui-ci était assis dans le fauteuil de Sherlock, patient. John repensa fugitivement à la descente de police lors de « L’Étude en Rose », où le lieutenant s’était trouvé dans ce même fauteuil à les attendre. Il regarda autour de lui, s’attendant presque à voir apparaître les autres membres de l’équipe. Mais le calme dans l’appartement lui fit comprendre que Lestrade était venu seul, et l’atmosphère qui se dégageait de la présence de l’officier était radicalement différente de celle lors de la descente de police. L’attitude nonchalante de Lestrade avait laissé place à une palpable tension. Les jambes croisées avaient cédé le pas aux coudes posés sur les genoux. Le regard qu’il posa sur Sherlock et John n’avait plus les accents du triomphe, mais était mâtiné d’une sorte de tendre tristesse.

_ Lestrade, salua Sherlock sans autre formule de politesse.

_ Sherlock, répondit Lestrade avec un hochement de tête. John.

Celui-ci ne répondit pas, tendu comme un arc. Cela faisait longtemps qu’il n’avait pas revu le lieutenant face-à-face, et l’émotion qu’il en éprouvait était très différente de celle quand il l’observait au pub.

Il y eu un profond silence.

_ Que nous vaut l’honneur de votre visite, Lestrade ? Demanda alors Sherlock pour briser la glace. Vous allez nous passer les menottes pour être intervenus sur votre scène de crime ?

Lestrade se redressa et s’adossa dans le fauteuil. Ses yeux n’exprimaient aucune animosité, sinon une intense mélancolie.

Puis il laissa échapper un souffle qu’il semblait retenir depuis longtemps. Il frotta son visage fatigué.

_ Non, répondit-il alors. Je ne suis pas là pour ça.

_ En ce cas, si c’est pour nous donner un avertissement, sachez qu’il y a tout lieu de croire qu’il ne sera pas suivi.

Mais Lestrade n’avait pas l’air de l’entendre. Il regarda John et Sherlock à tour de rôle, à la fois intrigué et triste.

_ Pourquoi vous êtes ici ? Demanda-t-il alors.

Sa question les prit par surprise. Ils échangèrent un regard, peu certains de la réponse à apporter.

Le lieutenant semblait avoir vieilli de dix ans. Ses cheveux étaient plus gris que d’habitude, ses traits plus marqués. Ses épaules paraissaient ployer sous le poids de l’âge et des soucis. Il semblait beaucoup plus fatigué que la dernière fois que John l’avait vu.

Il s’avança.

_ Quelque chose ne va pas, Greg ?

Celui-ci leva les yeux sur lui.

_ Pourquoi vous êtes ici ? Répéta-t-il. Vous ne devriez pas être là.

_ Tu connais Sherlock. Lui refuser une enquête est comme refuser un os à un chien. Mais on peut te promettre que nous n’avons pas interféré. Enfin, si… D’une certaine façon.

_ Merci pour la comparaison, siffla Sherlock.

Celui-ci avait détaillé Lestrade en quelques coups d’œil. Joues pas rasées, costume pas changé depuis deux jours, les poches d’un homme qui n’avait pas dormi sous les yeux, gouttes de café sur la chemise. Lestrade était à cran, il tenait à peine debout, semblait sur le point de flancher d’une seconde à l’autre.

_ Quelque chose vous tracasse, analysa Sherlock. Et cela n’a rien à voir avec nos interventions dans vos enquêtes, auquel cas vous l’auriez déjà dit. C’est plus vicieux, plus insaisissable. Donovan vous a encore bourré le crâne à mon sujet ?

Lestrade ouvrit la bouche pour parler, mais s’abstint au dernier moment. Il les regarda à nouveau, silencieux. Puis il sembla prendre une décision et se leva. Ses gestes avaient quelque chose d’empesé.

_ Venez avec moi, dit-il alors. Je crois que je dois vous montrer quelque chose.

John sentit Sherlock se tendre.

_ Si c’est une ruse pour nous coffrer à Scotland Yard, siffla ce dernier, je regrette, mais ça ne marche pas avec moi.

_ Ça n’a rien à voir avec le Yard, répondit Lestrade.

Sa réponse avait été si claire et si spontanée que même Sherlock ne perdit pas son temps à la mettre en doute. Il regarda le lieutenant, un pli soucieux sur le front, mais consentit à lui emboîter le pas.

Ils quittèrent Baker Street. Devant la porte, était garée une voiture de ville. Lestrade ouvrit les portières et fit un geste dans leur direction.

_ Montez.

Les mains dans les poches, Sherlock le regarda suspicieusement, puis monta finalement dans le véhicule. John suivit, peu certain de ce que Lestrade avait l’intention de leur montrer. Son attitude fatiguée avait tous les aspects d’une incroyable tension. Avaient-ils commis une erreur quelque part ?

Le trajet se fit dans un grand silence, John regarda les rues défiler à-côté de lui sans les remarquer. Puis un bâtiment attira son attention, et il comprit alors la direction qu’ils prenaient.

_ Quoi ? Greg…

_ On est bientôt arrivés, John.

La voix du lieutenant était douce, mais ne laissait aucune place à la négociation.

Ils descendirent de voiture, et Lestrade mena la marche. John et Sherlock suivirent, perplexes. Ils entrèrent, avancèrent sans un mot, Lestrade toujours en tête. Puis il finit par s’arrêter, s’écarta, et se tourna vers eux.

_ Bien, et maintenant ? Demanda-t-il.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Changement de warning au prochain chapitre...


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> WARNING ACTIVÉ

 

 

**Chapitre 9**

 

 

John et Sherlock le regardèrent sans comprendre, mais Lestrade fit un signe de tête, les incitant à tourner les yeux.

 

**SHERLOCK HOLMES**

 

**JOHN H. WATSON**

 

Sous un arbre tranquille, deux pierres tombales leur faisaient face.

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J'aurais vraiment voulu ne pas avoir à publier ce bon Dieu de chapitre à une date comme celle-là... Bonne année, bien sûr. Bon, bonne année quand même, hein? Pitié, ne me tuez pas... *se cache sous la table et jette des confettis pour amadouer*


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> On commence à en voir le bout. Un peu de divertissement (si on peut appeler ça comme ça) dans ce chambardement 'Cumberbatchien' qui, sans offense pour qui que ce soit, commence un peu à me faire hurler de rire...

 

 

**Chapitre 10**

 

 

Lestrade n’en avait pas cru ses yeux quand il avait vu la vidéo surveillance. Donovan avait frappé à la porte de son bureau avant d’entrer. Il avait aussitôt remarqué son teint extrêmement pâle et ses lèvres livides. Elle avait annoncé d’une voix blanche qu’ils avaient une capture vidéo de deux intrus surpris dans un appartement de Peckham par un concierge et qu’il devait absolument voir ça. Inquiet par son attitude, d’autant plus que les violations de domicile n’étaient absolument pas leur domaine, il avait glissé le DVD dans le lecteur, voyant sur son écran une portion de rue. Puis le choc avait fauché ses jambes et il était retombé dans son fauteuil, foudroyé par l’émotion. L’image avait soudain été traversée au pas de course par deux hommes hilares qu’il avait identifiés dans la seconde. Sherlock Holmes et John Watson. Au départ, il avait cru à un canular. Un obscur montage ou de très ressemblants sosies. Mais la réaction de Donovan excluait déjà cette première hypothèse. Il avait repassé la séquence, une fois, deux fois, cent fois. À chaque fois, les mêmes visages apparaissaient sur l’écran. Il avait enfoui son visage dans ses mains, incapable de croire ce qu’il voyait. Défait, il s’était précipité au Club Diogène pour montrer la vidéo à Mycroft. Et malgré tout son flegme, celui-ci avait été incapable de masquer la pâleur qui avait envahi ses traits. Il s’était assis dans son fauteuil, tournant nerveusement la poignée de son parapluie entre ses doigts fébriles. Lestrade n’avait rien ajouté, sinon qu’il allait enquêter sur ce mystère et qu’il l’informerait en cas de plus amples nouvelles. Sans trop savoir ce qu’il y cherchait, il s’était ensuite rendu au cimetière. Les tombes étaient toujours là, comme elles l’avaient toujours été depuis trois ans. Une boule avait saisi ses entrailles, comme un coup de poing. Il n’avait pas compris. Comment ? Et pourquoi ? Il n’avait pas dormi de la nuit, alternant les cafés et les verres de whisky. Puis le lendemain, après de longues heures sans réponse, il avait fini par se lever de son fauteuil et passer sa veste. Il savait déjà où aller. Il savait déjà où les trouver. Il s’était donc rendu à Baker Street, et avait attendu.

Debout à-côté des pierres tombales, il regarda John et Sherlock qui regardaient les stèles avec des expressions indéchiffrables.

_ Maintenant, je vais réitérer ma question : pourquoi vous êtes là ?

Ils tournèrent la tête vers lui. Lestrade les sentit sur la défensive. John et Sherlock échangèrent un regard.

Le lieutenant les observa interagir, peu certain de la façon dont il devait l’interpréter. La présence de ces tombes semblait aussi bien leur être familière que les mettre mal à l’aise. Puis Sherlock se tourna vers lui, la nuque un peu raide.

_ Que voulez-vous ? Demanda-t-il.

La question prit Lestrade par surprise.

_ Moi ? Rien. Enfin, je veux dire…

Il les regarda, silencieusement debout devant lui.

_ Juste… Pourquoi vous êtes là ?

_ Notre présence est un problème ?

Le lieutenant agita les mains de dénégation.

_ Non ! Pas du tout. C’est juste que…

Sherlock se détourna de lui pour regarder la stèle de marbre noir portant son nom.

Lestrade se gratta l’arrière de la tête.

_ Écoutez, je ne sais pas trop comment on doit dire ça dans ces circonstances, mais… Vous êtes morts.

_ Cela me semble évident, répondit froidement Sherlock.

_ Non, ça ne l’est pas ! S’emporta alors Lestrade. Sherlock, j’ai vu votre corps en miettes à la morgue de St Barts. C’est moi qui aie dû vous identifier parce que ni John ni Mycroft n’en étaient capables. Et toi, John, c’est moi qui me suis précipité à Baker Street parce qu’on y avait entendu un coup de feu, et qui t’ai trouvé le crâne fracassé d’une balle dans le salon. C’est cette pauvre Molly qui a dû faire vos autopsies. Vous êtes morts, tous les deux, alors maintenant, vous allez me dire pourquoi vous êtes là.

Les épaules de John s’affaissèrent.

_ C’est exactement comme je l’ai dit, Greg. Ôter ses enquêtes à Sherlock est comme ôter son os à un chien. Tu le connais, il ne peut pas vivre sans sa petite poussée d’adrénaline.

_ L’adrénaline, c’est plutôt ton domaine, John, le corrigea Sherlock.

Mais John le fit taire d’un geste. Il avait senti aux épaules frémissantes de Lestrade que ce n’était pas le moment de plaisanter. Il mit ses mains dans les poches.

_ Que veux-tu savoir, Greg ? Demanda-t-il doucement.

Le visage du lieutenant était creusé par la fatigue et les émotions.

_ Comment… ? Commença-t-il. Pourquoi…

_ C’est à cause de moi, répondit alors Sherlock.

Lestrade leva la tête sur lui, mais Sherlock ne bougea pas un cil.

_ L’incident à St Barts n’était pas censé se dérouler comme ça, expliqua-t-il. Le plan était de _simuler_ mon suicide. De cette façon, j’aurais eu les coudées franches. Mais ça ne s’est pas passé comme prévu.

Il bougea ses épaules, comme pour les dénouer.

_ Moriarty m’avait averti avant de se suicider lui-même que si je ne mourrais pas, des tueurs se chargeraient de vous tuer vous, Lestrade, ainsi que John et Mme Hudson. Mais j’avais une longueur d’avance sur lui. Je savais qu’il aurait cette exigence, et j’avais tout préparé, jusqu’à la balle en caoutchouc sous mon bras pour stopper les pulsations dans mon poignet, parce que je savais que John chercherait à prendre mon pouls. Un vieux réflexe de docteur.

Sherlock mit les mains dans les poches de son manteau.

_ Malheureusement, j’ai mal calculé mon coup. Et l’équipe médicale qui était dans la combine, et qui était chargé de faire rapidement disparaître mon corps dans l’hôpital, s’est retrouvée à m’envoyer aux urgences pour tenter de me ranimer. Ils n’ont pas pu me sauver. Ce qui devait être au départ une simple mise en scène s’est transformé en monstrueuse réalité. Une simple erreur de calcul, et tout est tombé à l’eau.

Lestrade l’écoutait sans mot dire, la bouche ouverte.

_ Alors…, balbutia-t-il, le suicide devait ne pas en être un ?

_ Ironique, n’est-ce pas ? Le pire, c’est que je ne m’en suis pas rendu compte tout de suite.

L’ombre d’un sourire paraissait flotter sur ses lèvres.

_ C’est la réaction de Molly qui m’a mis la puce à l’oreille. Elle était dans le coup. Son rôle avait été de s’assurer la coopération des services de l’hôpital, ainsi que de falsifier les rapports d’autopsies. Mais quand je l’ai revue, elle était effondrée. Je ne comprenais pas pourquoi, jusqu’à ce que je comprenne qu’elle ne parvenait pas à me voir. J’ai traversé tout St Barts sans que personne ne remarque ma présence, jusqu’au moment où je me suis retrouvé face à mon propre corps à la morgue. Je dois avouer que ça a été un choc. J’ai assisté à mes propres funérailles.

Lestrade interrompit son récit d’un geste de la main.

_ Mais… Il y a quelque chose que je ne comprends pas. Sherlock, vous dites que votre mort était nécessaire pour nous sauver. Mais ça n’aurait pas paru curieux que vous réapparaissiez juste après ?

_ La raison pour laquelle il n’était pas prévu de réapparaître _juste après_.

Sherlock regarda Lestrade avec douceur.

_ Le réseau de Moriarty était vaste, il avait des ramifications dans le monde entier. L’idée était de mettre ma mort à profit pour abattre ce réseau, et réapparaître une fois que tout danger aurait été écarté. Mais ma mort a perturbé ce plan. Je me suis retrouvé face à une situation imprévue pour laquelle je n’avais pas de solution.

_ Alors il a cherché après moi, intervint John.

_ John était la seule personne vers qui je pouvais me tourner, mais il m’a fallu du temps et beaucoup d’énergie pour qu’il remarque enfin ma présence.

John sourit à ce souvenir.

_ Au départ, c’était des portes qui claquaient, des objets qui bougeaient tous seuls, raconta-t-il. Je croyais que mon esprit me jouait des tours et que je devenais fou.

_ Et puis un jour, poursuivit Sherlock, à force d’interagir, j’ai eu la force nécessaire pour commencer à lui apparaître.

Les deux hommes éclatèrent de rire à ce souvenir.

_ J’ai cru que j’hallucinais, rit John. Pourtant, je n’avais rien bu avant.

_ C’est bien la raison pour laquelle j’ai choisi ce moment, John. C’est précisément pour éviter que tu aies ce genre de pensée.

L’euphorie parut alors soudain retomber, leur visage laissant place à une douce nostalgie.

_ Là encore, raconta Sherlock, il m’a encore fallu un peu de temps pour parvenir à communiquer avec lui. Mais quand je suis enfin parvenu à ce qu’il me voie et m’entende, je lui ai expliqué l’événement à St Barts. Que c’était pour le sauver, mais que ça n’avait pas été censé prendre cette tournure.

_ J’avoue avoir eu un peu de mal à le croire, révéla John. Mais Sherlock s’est appliqué à lister mes dernières activités pour me prouver qu’il était bel et bien là. Il m’a alors dit qu’il partait en croisade contre le réseau de Moriarty. Que les choses n’avaient pas été prévues comme ça, mais qu’il pouvait mettre son état à profit pour bien les faire. Il était mort, il ne pouvait donc pas mourir, et il avait acquis suffisamment de… _solidité_ , on va dire, pour pouvoir intervenir physiquement.

_ C’est là que John m’a pris par surprise, mâcha amèrement Sherlock.

_ Quoi ? Se défendit John. Tu ne vas pas dire que tu regrettes, non ?

Lestrade comprit.

_ C’est pour ça que… ? Devina-t-il.

John hocha la tête.

_ J’ai dit à Sherlock de m’attendre, que je venais avec lui. J’ai pris mon arme sur le manteau de la cheminée et je n’ai pas hésité une seconde.

Un silence tomba. Une brise de vent souffla, charriant une brassée de feuilles mortes.

_ Je n’ai pas vu le coup venir, admit Sherlock. Il faut dire que j’étais loin de me douter que John ait pu sortir son arme pour le cas où il voudrait en finir. Du coup, quand il a agi, je n’ai pas tout de suite compris. Puis j’ai vu le pistolet, et le temps de réagir, c’était trop tard.

Lestrade hocha la tête. Il connaissait la suite. L’appel affolé de Mme Hudson, balbutiant des phrases incompréhensibles, parvenant tout juste à aligner deux mots : «  _John ! Il…_  ».

_ Par contre, poursuivit Sherlock, il a mis un peu de temps à revenir.

_ Ah, tu es drôle, toi ! Se défendit John. C’était la première fois que je mourrais.

_ Moi aussi, qu’est-ce que tu crois ?

_ Oui, mais toi, ta mort, elle t’a pris par surprise. Tellement que tu n’es même pas parti. Moi, le processus s’est déroulé un peu plus normalement, alors forcément, il m’a fallu le temps de revenir.

_ Et tu n’as jamais regretté ton geste ? Voulut savoir Lestrade.

John secoua la tête.

_ Étrangement, non. Je veux dire… Plus rien ne me retenait ici. Certes, il y avait Mme Hudson et Harry, et j’avoue avoir pensé à la peine que ça a dû leur causer, mais… Sherlock avait besoin de moi. Oh, il te dira volontiers le contraire. Mais ça me semblait tellement évident que je l’ai fait sans même y réfléchir. Des fois, c’est vrai, je me suis retrouvé à penser à mon ancienne vie. Les enquêtes, le blog, et tout ça. Mais de là à dire que je regrette… Non.

_ Alors finalement, vous avez traqué le réseau de Moriarty à deux ?

_ Tout à fait, affirma Sherlock. Ça nous a pris deux ans. L’avantage, quand on est dans notre situation, c’est que l’on peut embarquer clandestinement n’importe où. Ça nous a grandement facilité le transport.

_ Et personne ne vous a jamais vu ? Je vous vois, pourtant.

_ Disons que nous avions acquis la capacité de nous rendre un peu moins visibles si nécessaire. Par exemple, l’un des hommes de Moriarty était proche d’un haut dirigeant africain, nous avions pris place avec eux dans le jet et nous l’avons éliminé au cours du vol. Personne ne comprendra jamais ce qui a pu lui arriver.

Lestrade étouffa un rire nerveux.

_ Mouais, laissez-moi vous dire que c’est une capacité qui était loin d’être au point.

John fit la grimace.

_ Ça a été notre gros problème au bout d’un moment, admit-il. Disons que notre volonté de reprendre notre vie d’avant aura eu pour effet de nous rendre un peu trop visibles. Maintenant, disparaître est quasiment impossible.

_ Et vous vous en plaignez ? S’étonna Lestrade.

_ Pour les scènes de crime, oui, c’est handicapant.

_ Qu’est-ce qui nous a vendu ? Voulut savoir Sherlock.

_ Une caméra de surveillance à Peckham. C’était il y a un peu plus d’une semaine.

_ Peckham ? Nous avons pourtant pris soin de passer par des rues que nous savions dépourvues de surveillance.

_ En ce cas, Sherlock, vos connaissances n’étaient pas à jour. La caméra qui vous a filmés était relativement récente.

Sherlock détourna vivement la tête en serrant les dents, retenant un juron.

_ Ça explique votre état, comprit-il. Nous voir sur cette vidéo a dû vous faire un choc.

_ Vous n’avez pas idée.

_ Qui d’autre l’a vue ?

_ A part l’agent qui a relevé la séquence, il y a eu Donovan, moi, et je l’ai montrée à Mycroft. Le malheureux a subi un choc considérable.

_ J’aurais voulu voir ça.

_ Ce n’est pas drôle, Sherlock. Voir le fantôme de son propre frère sur une vidéosurveillance n’a rien d’amusant.

_ Il a dit quelque chose ?

_ Non. Je crois qu’il n’en a eu ni la force, ni le courage.

Un nouveau silence tomba. La lune planait doucement le long de quelques nuages cotonneux. Une nouvelle brise souffla les branches de l’arbre sous lequel ils se trouvaient. Lestrade tourna la tête vers les pierres tombales. Malgré le temps écoulé, elles étaient toujours entretenues. Le lieutenant devinait que Mycroft devait y être pour quelque chose. Le marbre noir de la stèle de Sherlock était soigneusement lustré, celui brun clair de celle de John également. Seules les fleurs avaient besoin d’être changées, séchées et racornies par le temps.

_ Je ne suis pas venu ici aussi souvent que j’aurais voulu, avoua-t-il. Il faut dire que j’ai eu du mal à me regarder en face pendant longtemps. Et pendant ce temps, vous vagabondiez à-travers le monde pour me sauver les fesses. Qui l’eût cru ?

Il tira ses mains de ses poches.

_ Vous l’avez réussi, au moins ? Votre vendetta.

_ Oui.

_ Et maintenant ?

_ Maintenant, considère nos activités comme un retour aux sources. Nous résolvons des affaires, je blogue dessus, et ça lui arrive encore d’oublier son slip. Sherlock pirate tes dossiers, fait ses déductions et t’envoie ses conclusions. Je reconnais que ce n’est pas très légal, mais que veux-tu qu’on fasse d’autre ?

Lestrade avait eu une fraction de seconde de surprise face à l’anecdote du slip, mais finit par froncer les sourcils. Quelque chose n’allait pas dans ce que John venait de dire.

_Je blogue dessus_. Le blog de John, son célèbre blog lu par des milliers de fans, dans lequel il publiait leurs enquêtes. Il n’existait plus. Victime d’une vague de commentaires haineux suite à son suicide, sa sœur Harriet avait estimé qu’il était mieux de le fermer. Elle l’avait donc supprimé, enterrant définitivement la dernière trace vivante de son frère.

Et les conclusions que Sherlock prétendait lui avoir envoyé. Lestrade était peut-être stupide selon les standards sherlockiens, mais pas au point de ne pas remarquer des mails émanant d’un expéditeur tel que Sherlock. Jamais, au grand jamais, il n’avait le souvenir d’avoir reçu ces conclusions dont John parlait.

Le lieutenant comprit alors tout.

«  _Considère nos activités comme un retour aux sources_  ». John et Sherlock n’étaient pas revenus dans l’optique de redémarrer une nouvelle vie. Ils étaient revenus en reprenant leurs vies là où ils les avaient laissées, c’est-à-dire entourés de bric-à-brac, d’expériences, dissertant sur des enquêtes. Comme si les trois dernières années n’avaient jamais eu lieu.

Il repensa alors confusément à ce film qu’il avait vu un soir de cafard. Un gosse qui voyait des fantômes et que tout le monde croyait fou. Une réplique, en particulier, l’avait interpellé.

_Ils ne voient que ce qu’ils veulent voir._

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Comme l'épilogue est minuscule, il sera publié dans la foulée du prochain chapitre. Vous aurez donc deux publications pour le prix d'une !


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Avant-dernier chapitre ! Faites bien attention de lire celui-là d'abord !

 

 

**Chapitre 11**

 

 

Lestrade sentit aussitôt un pincement lui agacer le cœur. Dans sa tête, défilèrent à toute vitesse les nombreux cas d’intrusions mystérieuses qui circulaient depuis des mois dans les couloirs du Yard. John et Sherlock avaient-ils réellement fait tout cela en ignorant que… ?

Cela n’avait pas de sens. Comment, en se sachant morts, avaient-ils pu quand même croire que… ?

_Oh._

Au pauvre sourire de John devant ses évidentes pensées, le lieutenant se tut, sous le choc.

Bien sûr qu’ils le savaient. Ils étaient morts, que pouvaient-ils espérer d’autre ? Ils savaient que le blog n’existait plus, ils savaient que les mails de Sherlock ne parvenaient jamais à Lestrade. Ils savaient que leurs affaires avaient été déménagées, que tout ce qu’ils avaient pu posséder avait été récupéré par leurs familles. Ils savaient que Mme Hudson avait abandonné la place, partie se consoler chez sa sœur, incapable de rester vivre plus longtemps à Baker Street.

Ils savaient que les enquêtes sur lesquelles ils affirmaient travailler n’avaient jamais existé. Ils savaient que les scènes de crime étaient factices, que les agents des forces de l’ordre devant lesquels ils fuyaient n’étaient même pas là.

C’était juste que… Ils faisaient semblant. Quand ils étaient retournés à Baker Street et qu’ils s’étaient retrouvés confrontés à la dure réalité de leur situation, ils avaient simplement choisi la solution de facilité : ils l’avaient simplement niée, imaginant à la place un scénario et un décor auxquels ils avaient fini par croire dur comme fer. Baker Street était redevenu le joyeux capharnaüm qu’ils avaient toujours connu, comme si rien ne s’était passé.

Lestrade marqua un temps d’arrêt. Il ne pouvait que comprendre ce choix, prétendre avoir agi différemment aurait été mentir. Mais n’était-ce pas se mentir à soi-même que de se convaincre d’une histoire que l’on n’avait jamais vécue ? John et Sherlock en étaient venus à se persuader d’un passé et d’un présent qui n’existait pas, pour la simple raison que leur état s’accordait mal avec la situation.

Il ravala sa salive, mal à l’aise. Il savait ce qu’il devait dire. Il ignorait s’il fallait le dire, mais il le devait. Et il avait conscience que ses prochaines paroles allaient être lourdes de sens.

_ Et vous n’avez jamais… envisagé… ? Je veux dire…

Il se mordit la lèvre.

_ Le réseau de Moriarty a été abattu, à vous en croire. Ce que je veux dire, c’est que…

Il se gratta la nuque.

_ Bon sang, jura-t-il pour lui-même, je ne suis vraiment pas fait pour ça.

_ Fait pour quoi ?

_ Bon sang, Sherlock, je suis agent du Yard, pas psychologue ! Mais Sherlock… John… Vous n’avez jamais pensé à… reposer en paix ?

La fraction de seconde d’après, il crut que ses propos seraient mal interprétés et se récria aussitôt :

_ Je veux dire… Ce n’est pas que… Mais normalement… vous ne devriez pas… reposer en paix ? Ce n’est pas ce que les morts font, d’habitude ?

_ Reposer en paix ? D’un ennui à mourir. Sans mauvais jeu de mot.

Lestrade se pinça la voûte du nez.

_ Sherlock, est-ce que seulement vous comprenez ce que j’essaie de dire ?

Il les regarda, silencieux et immobiles.

_ Ce que j’essaie de dire, c’est que les morts sont censés être morts. Ils sont censés être au paradis, ou en enfer, peu importe, mais ce n’est plus leur rôle que d’évoluer chez les vivants. Enfin, pour autant que je sache.

John et Sherlock savaient qu’il y avait du vrai dans le discours de Lestrade, mais ils avaient encore un rôle à jouer. Ils étaient le détective Sherlock Holmes et le docteur John Watson, pourchasser le crime était ce pourquoi ils étaient faits. Quand ils avaient achevé leur mission à-travers le monde, leur retour à Baker Street avait semblé comme une évidence. La question ne s’était même pas posée.

_ Mais…, hésita Lestrade, vous auriez fait ça encore longtemps ? Écoutez, j’essaie juste de comprendre. Ce que je veux dire, c’est que le deal était simple : j’avais des enquêtes et je vous laissais travailler dessus. Mais c’est fini, ça. Alors je vous demande : Vous allez vous introduire en douce sur des scènes de crimes imaginaires pendant encore combien de temps ? Je sais que les énigmes, c’est votre truc, Sherlock, et toi, John, je te connais assez pour savoir que tu le suivrais n’importe où. Mais vous allez vraiment continuer à faire ça en sachant que ce n’est pas réel ?

John et Sherlock ne répondirent pas. Les propos de Lestrade avaient de plus en plus des accents de vérité.

_ Notre travail n’était pas fini, argumenta alors Sherlock.

Mais Lestrade secoua la tête.

_ Non, Sherlock. Il est fini. Il a fini dès l’instant où vous avez sauté de ce toit. Celui de John a fini dès l’instant où il a collé cette arme sur sa tempe. Écoutez, ne prenez pas mal ce que je dis, n’allez pas croire que je vous chasse, ou quoi que ce soit, bien au contraire. Vous resterez à mes yeux les deux hommes les plus extraordinaires que j’aie jamais rencontrés, et je n’oublierai jamais tout ce que vous avez fait. Mais je crois qu’il est temps pour vous de raccrocher.

Le malheureux lieutenant sentit son cœur se briser à ces paroles. Mais il avait la certitude qu’il était dans le vrai. Pourtant, pas une seconde il en avait pensé un mot avant de les avoir revus. Jusqu’à présent, il avait été mû par les sentiments, par l’émotion et la nostalgie. _John et Sherlock étaient de retour à Londres_. Il avait eu envie de les revoir. Il _devait_ les revoir. Son cœur avait bondi de bonheur quand il les regardaits’élancer le rire aux lèvres sur la vidéo de Peckham, les deux incroyable trublions du crime.

Puis il était retourné à Baker Street, se souvenant des jours qui avaient suivi la disparition de John. Les vêtements, les objets, les dossiers qui étaient restés, tout avait disparu, récupérés par Harry. N’étaient plus restés que les meubles et de la poussière, étrangement seuls dans ces espaces jadis encombrés d’objets et de vie.

Il était alors entré dans le salon, et il avait tout de suite remarqué que quelque chose n’allait pas. L’espace était pourtant resté le même, uniquement meublé du peu de fournitures que Mme Hudson possédait. Aujourd’hui encore, malgré le temps écoulé, elle ne trouvait toujours pas la force de réaménager les lieux. Le sofa contre le mur, les deux fauteuils devant la cheminée, la table entre les fenêtres, rien n’avait bougé.

Et portant, en foulant du pied le plancher nu qui craquait sous ses pas, il avait été pris par une sensation étrange. Un frisson lui avait parcouru le dos, l’appartement de Baker Street avait semblé se refermer sur lui. Les murs donnaient l’impression de le regarder. L’air paraissait rempli d’une forme de vie que les lieux n’avaient pourtant plus trois années auparavant.

Baker Street avait de toute évidence de nouveau des locataires.

Il s’était abattu dans le fauteuil qui avait autrefois été celui de Sherlock. Spontanément, il s’était rappelé la saisie de drogues, alors que John et Sherlock venaient juste de se rencontrer.

Le bon vieux temps. Il s’était rappelé le bocal d’yeux dans le micro-ondes qui avait tant choqué Donovan. Le crâne sur la cheminée. Sherlock et son insupportable intelligence, John et son infinie gentillesse, son blog, les scènes de crime, le pauvre Anderson toujours en ligne de mire… La mélancolie lui avait tordu les entrailles, et il avait dû se retenir pour empêcher les larmes de lui couler sur les joues. Il voulait les revoir, se retrouver à nouveau face à eux, échanger d’aigres civilités respectueuses, boire une pinte de bière avec John, faire travailler ses neurones avec Sherlock.

Mais non.

Ça, c’était _avant_.

Et quand John et Sherlock s’étaient montrés à lui dans le salon de Baker Street, il avait compris.

Le bon vieux temps ne serait jamais plus.

John et Sherlock étaient morts, ce qu’il avait devant lui n’était plus que le reliquat d’un passé impossible à rattraper. Ils ne devraient pas être ici. Ils devraient être en paix. Pas en train de s’accrocher au simulacre d’une vie qu’ils n’avaient plus, pas en train de persister à voir ce qu’ils voulaient bien voir, à croire ce qu’ils voulaient bien croire, pas en train d’enquêter sur des crimes qui n’avaient jamais eu lieu, pas en train d’envoyer des mails imaginaires ou de poster des entrées sur un blog qui n’existait plus. Ils pouvaient prétendre ce qu’ils voulaient, l’existence qu’ils menaient maintenant était faussée, biaisée, le pâle fantôme de ce qui était autrefois une grande aventure, mais qui n’était maintenant plus que les fragments volés d’un présent auquel ils ne faisaient plus partie.

Sherlock Holmes et John Watson n’avaient plus leur place ici.

John baissa les yeux alors que Lestrade tentait désespérément de canaliser son émotion.

_ Je suis désolé, les garçons… Mais vous devez partir. Faites-le pour vous.

Les deux hommes ne répondirent pas, mais, inconsciemment, s’accrochèrent l’un à l’autre. Il y avait sur leurs visages comme une forme de détresse.

Le lieutenant les regarda. Il aurait voulu marcher vers eux, les étreindre avec force, mais malgré toute sa volonté, il savait qu’il ne pourrait jamais les toucher. Il plongea ses mains dans ses poches, serrant ses poings avec raideur et frustration.

_ Ce n’est pas juste, souffla John.

Lestrade secoua la tête avec absence.

_ Ça ne l’est jamais. Je suis désolé, John. Si j’avais su que ça finirait comme ça…

_ Tu n’as pas à t’en vouloir. Tu n’as fait que ton travail. C’est juste que… c’est tellement bête.

_ Qu’est-ce qui est bête ?

John haussa des épaules avec un petit sourire amusé.

_ Tout. Notre déchéance, notre mort, tout ce qui a suivi. Tout ça à cause d’un homme suffisamment intelligent pour inventer un mensonge crédible, et de quelques personnes suffisamment crédules pour y croire.

Cette allusion à peine voilée à la responsabilité de Donovan et Anderson fit ployer les épaules du lieutenant.

_ Et tu sais ce qui m’amuse le plus ? Poursuivit John.

_ Quoi ?

_ Mon blog. L’entrée concernant une enquête à Greenwich, un suicide apparent. C’était Dimmock qui était sur le coup. Tu sais quel nom j’ai donné à cette affaire ? «  _La Double Mort_  ». Plutôt ironique, non ?

John eut un petit rire et secoua la tête, comme frappé par la coïncidence.

_ Vous savez…, avoua Lestrade, s’il existait un moyen de vous ramener… et quand je dis ramener, c’est _ramener_ … Ou même celui de vous refaire travailler… Je vous jure que je n’hésiterais pas. Malheureusement, vous devez bien comprendre que…

Oui, ils comprenaient. Ils ne comprenaient que trop bien. Cette dernière année s’était chargée de le leur rappeler.

Il les regarda.

_ Écoutez, les garçons, vous devez bien regarder les choses en face. Vous êtes brillants, formidables, je vous adore, sincèrement. Mais chaque chose a son temps. John… Sherlock… Vous avez fait le vôtre. Les enquêtes, c’est votre truc, je le sais. Mais vous n’allez pas faire ça indéfiniment. Un jour ou l’autre, on ne sera plus là. Et vous, vous allez rester ici, à résoudre des enquêtes imaginaires comme des idiots ? Ça me brise le cœur rien que d’y penser.

_ C’est notre travail, Lestrade, s’obstina Sherlock. Ces crimes, ces enquêtes… c’est nous. C’est la raison pour laquelle nous sommes là.

Mais le lieutenant secoua la tête tristement, en silence. Il n’avait même pas besoin d’argumenter pour faire comprendre au détective qu’il se fourvoyait.

Il y eut un grand silence pendant lequel personne ne prononça un mot. Puis, après une longue et atroce hésitation, John et Sherlock échangèrent finalement un regard, et Lestrade comprit. Sa bouche se tordit. Sa voix était blanche et sèche.

_ Dites… Vous croyez qu’on se reverra… là-haut ?

Il aperçut les mâchoires de Sherlock se contracter, puis une larme rouler sur sa joue. Ce serait la seule qu’il verrait jamais.

John hocha la tête, à la fois comme un assentiment et comme un salut, puis glissa son bras sous celui de Sherlock. Il y avait sur leur visage comme une sorte de douce résignation.

Puis la voix du lieutenant s’éleva :

_ Avant ça, interrompit-il alors, j’aimerais savoir une dernière chose.

L’élan se figea instantanément. John tourna la tête vers Lestrade, interrogateur. Un éclair de surprise traversa le regard de Sherlock, il eut une fraction de seconde d’hésitation, mais il invita néanmoins d’un geste Lestrade à parler.

_ Oui, bien sûr.

Le lieutenant glissa nonchalamment ses mains dans ses poches.

_ C’était quoi, votre dernière enquête ?

Immédiatement, une extraordinaire bouffée de reconnaissance submergea John. En un instant, il oublia le cimetière, il oublia les sépultures devant lui, il oublia tout. Il se sentit juste comme propulsé trois ans en arrière. Son nez huma soudain une sournoise odeur de sang, ses oreilles résonnèrent d’une stridente sirène, sa langue goûta un faible goût de poussière, et son corps vibra d’une excitation et d’une impatience nouvelles.

Sherlock regarda l’officier avec surprise, se demandant la raison de son intérêt soudain pour leurs « enquêtes ». Mais Lestrade restait serein, l’invitant même d’un regard encourageant.

Alors Sherlock parla de la scène de crime d’Ilford.

Et Sherlock s’illumina, développant avec emphase, se payant même le luxe de critiquer le manque d’indices qu’il avait eus à disposition. Il expliqua la dispute qui avait commencé dans la cuisine, les légumes écrasés par la lutte, le coup de coude dans le réfrigérateur, tout ce qu’il avait pu avoir le temps d’analyser et de déduire. Il affirma également ses doutes sur l’hypothèse d’un cas de violence conjugale, la porte laissée ouverte par l’époux dans sa fuite indiquant clairement la panique d’un homme qui n’avait pas pour habitude d’éconduire sa femme. Jouant le jeu, Lestrade avança alors ses propres hypothèses, comme celle d’une aventure extraconjugale, dévoila quelques informations, que le corps de la victime ne présentait aucune blessure antérieure à celles du moment de son décès, que les voisins n’avaient pourtant jamais entendu de disputes chez eux avant ce jour. L’autopsie et les analyses n’étaient pas encore effectuées, il était donc incapable de dire quoi que ce fût de plus, hormis que les premières observations faisaient état de blessures légères. À l’exception de l’impact mortel, les autres tenaient plus de l’hématome superficiel. Sherlock rebondit alors en suggérant l’hypothèse d’un simple accident. Qu’au cours d’une violente dispute de couple pendant laquelle ils s’étaient empoignés, l’époux avait pu repousser la victime qui avait basculé en arrière et s’était fracassé le lobe occipital contre l’angle de la table. Il invita donc le lieutenant à éplucher ses répertoires et visiter en priorité ses contacts les plus proches. L’époux devait certainement se cacher chez une personne de confiance, bouleversé par son geste. Lui faire expliquer les raisons de l’accident ne serait ensuite qu’un jeu d’enfant.

John ne dit pas un mot de tout l’exposé. Il n’en avait pas besoin, et il n’en avait pas envie, souriant juste devant la transe qui animait le détective. Ce moment, c’était celui de Sherlock et de personne d’autre. En dépit de ce qu’il avait toujours affirmé, Sherlock avait manqué cette attention, cette occasion d’étaler son génie. Il avait manqué les collaborations et les disputes, les analyses et les contre-théories. John se tint donc en retrait, laissant à son ami tout le prestige de la déduction, juste souriant devant les nombreux compliments qui lui traversèrent l’esprit en cet instant. Et il regarda le détective et l’officier, ému, transporté par la nostalgie, mais le fond des ses yeux recouvert d’un voile triste. Car il savait.

Cette enquête, aussi fausse fût-elle, serait la toute dernière.

Leur dernier hourra.

Sherlock acheva alors sa longue liste d’instructions au lieutenant, dont celle de cesser de fréquenter la brunette qu’il voyait actuellement, cette dernière étant de toute évidence plus à la recherche du grand frisson que du grand amour. L’officier hocha la tête pour faire comprendre qu’il avait compris et qu’il suivrait la recommandation à la lettre. Il tentait vaillamment de conserver son professionnalisme, mais sa douleur était évidente dans son regard. Lui aussi connaissait l’issue, sur son visage s’affrontaient le chagrin et le déni. John le rassura alors d’un doux sourire, puis glissa à nouveau son bras sous celui du détective.

Il y eut un silence, pendant lequel personne ne trouva plus rien à dire.

_ Sherlock…, avança alors Lestrade, je… je dirai à votre frère que vous allez bien.

Le lieutenant sentit ses propos bancals et ridicules, mais c’était tout ce qu’il avait trouvé à dire. Sherlock le remercia d’un signe de tête, et ce fut la dernière image que Lestrade emporta d’eux. Son visage se crispa et il ploya, incapable de contenir plus longtemps sa détresse. Ses jambes se dérobèrent sous lui, les larmes coulèrent sur ses joues, et il pleura.

Seul.

 

 

 

 


	12. Epilogue

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Epilogue ! Prenez soin de lire le chapitre 11 d'abord !

 

 

**Épilogue**

 

 

« Sherlock ? »

« Oui ? »

« Qu’est-ce que tu crois qu’il y a de l’autre côté ? »

« Je dois admettre ne pas en avoir la moindre idée. »

« Tu crois qu’on ira au paradis ? »

« Ne sois pas stupide, John, le paradis n’existe pas. C’est une notion subjective conçue de toute pièce dans le but d’asservir des simples d’esprits assez stupides pour y croire. »

« … »

« Et même si le paradis existait, ça doit être d’un ennui… Tu crois que le crime existe au paradis ? »

« Je ne crois pas, non. Plutôt en enfer, mais je doute qu’on te laisserait investiguer à ta guise. »

« Ennuyeux. »

« … »

« John… »

« Oui ? »

« Où penses-tu que l’on va aller, alors ? »

« Et si pour une fois tu te laissais aller à la surprise ? Tu verras bien quand on arrivera. »

« Je déteste les surprises. »

« Je ne sais pas où on va, mais je sens qu’ils vont s’amuser avec toi. »

« Cesse de te moquer de moi. »

« … »

« John… »

« Oui, j’ai vu. »

« Tu crois que c’est par là ? »

« On dirait bien. »

« Suis-moi. »

 

 

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fini ! J'espère que vous avez apprécié, je ne sais même pas pourquoi j'ai écris ça. Mais j'espère que vous avez aimé quand même !

**Author's Note:**

> Me revoilu ! Premier chapitre un peu court, mais ça ira mieux après, promis !  
> Update tous les jeudis.


End file.
